The Invasion
by lovsamonkesuncleyaya
Summary: The Mushroom Kingdom becomes filled with chaos and madness as zombies attack the city and everyone in it. It is up to a selection of characters to survive this catastrophe and end the zombies from ever invading the earth again. Rated T for blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my zombie story fic. This fic WILL have over 40 characters in it (doesn't matter if they die or not). Yes, I am serious. OVER forty of them. Whole fic. Only about 7 people will survive. So, you reviewers and watchers have a good chance on your favorite character surving through the whole conflict. I'm not EXACTLY sure but I think this fic will have around 20 chapters! A very large fic indeed. Also, don't get overwhelmed by the number of characters here. I do not want anyone to be confused as I will clearly explain who is appearing the chapter and who had died. Just read the fic to your pleasuring entertainment and do not worry about such little things. This fic is rated M for blood and gore and swearing. So let us start the story now...

Chapter 1: Chaos In The MK

It was a quiet sunny afternoon in the Mushroom Kingdom. Everything seemed perfect outside as nothing strange was going on. It was also gonna be Peach's 20th birthday, so they are soon to have a celebration party. Peach and Daisy were at the castle watching TV.

"Ugh, there's nothing new on as usual." Said Daisy.

"We could watch Family Guy, if you want." Said Peach.

"Nah, that shows getting old. Ooh! How about Night Of The Living Dead!?" Said Daisy in excitement.

"That movie is getting TOO old. Let's watch the news!" Said Peach. Daisy turned to the news.

"It's been said that a dangerous virus had a big outbreak in Sarasaraland only just a few hours ago. Witnesses has said that the virus doesn't seemed dangerous. But reports have shown that people who DID have them seemed to be acting very strange. They would be walking slow for no reason, and suddenly would get excited when they see a person who does not have the virus. Only around 20 people have this type of virus, but we are not so sure if it is dangerous or not. But we are pretty sure that this virus was man made. And we'll keep in touch about this more later on. Next up is, popcorn issues in Rogueport." Said the news lady toad.

"Sarasaraland!? That's where I lived!" Said Daisy.

"Yeah, and that place is not far from here either..." Said Peach.

"Well, anyways. So...your birthday is today, eh?" Said Daisy.

"Yep! i'm so excited on turning 20 in the new age range!" Said Peach excitedly.

"And you'll be SURPRISED where we take you too. Mario and the rest of the gang will be picking us up and taking you somehwere special where a party never ends!" Said Daisy.

"Yay!" Peach cheered.

An hour passed by. The Mario crew in the mushroom van came up to the castle and honked.

"Oh! That's them! Let's go! Are you ready for this?" Said Daisy excitement.

"Hells yeah!" Peach yelled. Daisy laughed. They ran outside to the van and opened the door but they were shocked as how many of their friends were in there!

there was Luigi and Mario in the front seat where the front window was. Yoshi and Birdo sat in the middle seat. Dixie, Diddy, DK, Toad, Toadette in the back seat. And Wario, Waluigi, Dry Bones and Boo in the way back seat.

"I like being near the trunk of the van! It's hella comfortable back here!" Said Dry Bones.

"I know seriously! I could like sleep on this for the night!" Said boo.

"People like you are weird." Said Waluigi.

"We're not people, you moron. We're like animals." Said Dry Bones.

Daisy and Peach sat next to Birdo and Yoshi. Mario then drove out of the castle grounds and on to the main street. He then drove down left and right streets and almost hit a car!

"Woah! Are you okay, Mario? You seem to be a bit nervous." Said Birdo.

"Oh no. I'm fine, really. I'm just too excited for Peach's birthday!" Said Mario. Peach smiled.

"Okay, Peach time to close your eyes! And don't open them either!" Yoshi cheered. Peach closed them while excitement was filling up in her body.

"Okay! We're here!" Said Luigi.

"Ooh! I love this place!" Said Toadette.

"Hey! Don't spoil the surprise!" Said DK. They all got out and helped Peach get out. Then, they all went inside a celebration building that was designed for parties and dance nights.

"Okay! Open your eyes!" Said Dixie. Peach opened her eyes and only saw darkness.

"Huh? Why is it so dark in here?" Said Peach. Suddenly the lights turned on, and people came out from seats, and the walls yelling "SURPRISE!!". Streamers went flying everywhere and balloons were tossed around the whole room. Peach was so happy, she couldn't believe it! And she was surprised at how many people were there as there were like 300 people in there!

As the people got quiet from excitement Peach stepped up on the podium in the rear of the gigantic room.

"Thank you all for coming to the party! I never really expected a party like this before!" Said Peach in great excitement. But little did they know that danger was creeping slowly towards all of them.

A Koopa zombie right outside, heard the noise that was going on from inside. He moaned as he slowly dragged his left leg toward the building. His eyes were plain white. His mouth was literally drooling as if he was craving for something: Blood. Blood of the living. His teeth were a bit sharp so he could easily poke into someone's skin and eat their insides.

"I want to thank everyone here, and the whole Mushroom Kingdom for celebrating my birthday! And I want to thank you people who try to work to keep this place clean and strong so we don't have any kind of bad trouble here whatsoever!" Said Peach happily.

The zombie saw the door inside. It was unfortunately left open a bit. The zombie limped over to the door and pushed it open slightly. And saw his first victim that was a yellow-colored Toad standing feet from the doorway.

"So, how about enough of me talking, and let's get this party started!" Peach and everyone else cheered throughout the room.

However the zombie got close enough to the yellow-spotted toad, and the koopa zombie bit on his neck! Blood spread around the entrance area. The Toad screamed in fear, but no one could hear him through the cheering crowd. He fell down to the floor dead. A girl toad noticed this and screamed. The zombie noticed her reaction so he went after her. The girl toad ran to the wall area in hopes of getting out the back way, but unfortunately she tripped over. And the koopa zombie got to her and bit her neck as well. She screamed as loud as she could. Blood got all over several guests and screamed at the sight of the girl toad being killed.

The yellow-spotted toad got up and his eyes were white as well. A few people started to run to get the hell out of the there. But the toad used a long piece of wood to block anyone from getting out. The girl toad got up as well and she was a zombie too. The toad bit a koopa and munched all over her neck side. Many more people witnessed several people running to get out as well as the mario crew and Peach.

"Um, is something going on?" Said Peach into the mic. She looked at the mario crew and they didn't know what was going on either. The girl toad who was now a zombie bit another girl toad. The girl toad zombie was chewing on her neck skin piece and she enjoyed it. A lot.

Many more people had screamed. And before the mario crew noticed, people started scattering about everywhere. There were screaming everywhere to be heard. Blood was starting to get all over the place as the zombies continued to eat the living. A couple of zombies were ripping a koopa's body open and eating his insides.

The zombies were feasting on his body, they tore every little bit of his skin off and ate it. It was a truly disgusting sight.

"Everyone please calm down!!" Peach yelled into the mic, but it was no use. People were still screaming and running everywhere. More people got turned into the zombies as the zombies continued to rip the flesh off the living. Peach noticed one zombie eating an eyeball. She almost threw up at the sight.

Peach ran off the podium down the steps and to the Mario crew.

"What do we do!? We have to get out of here!" Peach yelled.

"There has to be like a backdoor or something to get us out of here!" Yelled Toad.

"Wait! I think there's a door on the other side of the podium!" Said Toad. They all ran up the steps and on the podium. As they ran, they noticed more and more people being eaten alive. In fact, almost half the room was filled with the zombies. Luckily for the mario crew, tons of more people were still alive (about 150 left) and the zombies were too busy eating the living to notice them escape. One of the zombies climbed to where a metal bar with spotlights on it. He chewed on the line that was holding on the metal bar, and the whole bar with spotlights fell down killing the 3 people that was in the way.

Luigi kicked the door open and everyone ran inside and slammed the door closed.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?" Yelled Wario.

"I know, it was like a cannibal attack in there!" Yelled Diddy.

"I...I have no idea...really, I don't know!" Said Peach. She was so confused about everything that had happened. As they wondered about what caused everyone to go crazy, they heard the screams of everyone being killed in the main room. The screams filled their minds with fear.

"Well, we have to get out of here either way! We can't just stand here while 100 people get killed!" Said Luigi.

"Luigi is right. Let's go." Said Toadette. They went out the exit and outside. They ran toward the parking lot, but they stared in shock at what they saw.

They saw part of town, but what they really saw was chaos. There were zombies running about and eating people. Screams filled the night as people were running as fast as they can. Gunshots were heard as well. But still, it was a terrifying sight to see as many people were getting eaten alive.

"Oh my god...we need to get out of here right now!" Yelled Daisy. Everyone agreed and went in the van. Mario started the car and drove like hell.

"Ok, so does anyone what these monster things are?" Said Mario.

"I hate to say it, but I think they are zombies!" Said DK.

"Zombies don't exist DK!" Said Birdo.

"If they don't exist then why was people chasing other people and eating them alive?" Said Toad.

"He has a point, guys. We hae to get out of here before the whole place becomes a zombie-infested city!" Said Dixie.

"Well, how could the zombies kill me and Dry Bones? We're already dead!" Said boo.

"Not helping!" Said Toadette.

"I have an idea! Let's go to my place and check the news on what really happened and where we could escape to!" Said Peach.

"Alright, sounds like a perfect idea." Said Mario. He drove the van on the way to Peach's castle.

"What a way to celebrate a birthday, huh?" Said Daisy. Peach sighed.

"...I don't know." Peach whispered. As they continued to drive, they saw more people running for their lives from the zombies. The kingdom had gone in chaos. The screams filled the night. More and more people were getting eaten and bitten. It was only a matter of time.

EOC.

So the zombie apocalypse has started. Please review on this story if you liked it! Criticism is welcome as well, but as long as it is not TOO harsh, please. 


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to change the survival count to random. It would create more suspense that way because you want your favorite character to survive.

Chapter 2: The Road To Rogueport

As the Mario Crew got back to the castle, they headed in as fast as they could. They went in the TV Room, and turned on the news.

"This is the most terrifying and utterly disturbing news that has ever happened in the Mushroom Kingdom, folks! It seemed that a cannibal attack has suddenly struck the city. Chaos is everywhere and it seems to be zombies that are doing the whole killing. Believe it or not folks it IS real. Hundreds are now dead or should I say "turned into the zombies". For those of you who are still alive and watching this, I would suggest taking the backroads that lead to Mushroom City either that or find some sort of boat that can take you to Rogueport and...OH MY GOD!! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" The toad reporter lady screamed, the camera suddenly fell to the ground and their was screaming in the background. A screen with colors came on.

"Oh...my...god." Said Birdo.

"Well, that's it then! We take the back roads to Mushroom City and we're out of here!" Said Waluigi.

"I don't think it will be that easy. This part of the Mushroom Kingdom is probably filled with zombies by now." Said Daisy.

"Well, let's take the boat to Rogueport then. I can hotwire it to start it up." Said Wario.

"How do you know how to hot wire?" Asked Yoshi.

"...personal experience." Said Wario.

"Right. Well, we're gonna have to the harbor then. Plus, it's only 10 minutes away. We shouldn't have any trouble getting there." Said Mario. Everybody agreed.

"Wait, shouldn't we get guns, first seeing as how zombies die from a shot the head...?" Asked DK.

"There's unfortunately no gun store here. There should be one at Rogueport seeing how protective that place is." Said Peach.

"Alright, let's go!" Said Mario.

Everybody went outside and ran to the van but suddenly saw 10 zombies heading owards them.

"Oh, man! This does not look good!" Said Diddy.

"It doesn't matter! We have to go now!" Yelled Mario. He started the engine, and drove like hell. He drove out of the front yard and onto the street.

"Okay, does anyone know how this all started?" Said Toadette.

"I don't think no one knows. It's usually a virus. And if it's a virus, then someone must've created it right?" Said Dixie.

"the creator must still be alive then. But, who knows where he is, though?" Said Boo.

"I remember watching the news earlier that some sort of virus just like this turned people into cannibals or well...zombies. The reporter lady said it started in Sarasaraland." Said Peach.

"...do you think we should-"

"NO!!" Everyone else yelled which interrupted DK.

"Eep! Sorry!" Said DK.

"This is just getting weirder by the second." Said Dry Bones.

As Mario was driving, they were lucky to not see any zombies in sight.

But that all changed suddenly when Mario turned they saw about 30 zombies in sight walking around aimlessly. Looking for flesh.

"Um, what should I do?" Said Mario. The zombies noticed the head lights and they all stared at the van. They all froze in fear.

"Drive through them! Maybe it will kill them!" Said Toad.

"Oh yeah, like that's gonna do anything!" Said Mario.

"JUST DO IT!!" Yelled Yoshi. Mario pushed his foot on the pedal and drove through the hoard of zombies like hell. The zombies toppled all over the van but they drived through safely.

"YES!! WE DID IT!!" Cheered Daisy. Mario sighed in relief.

When they finally got to the harbor they saw someone in a blue and white boat.

"Oh snap! There's someone in there! What should we do? WHAT SHOULD WE DO!?" Wario yelled.

"Be quiet! We just have to go in there very slowly. And by very slowly, I mean not go in there at all." Said Luigi.

They all suddenly heard the horrible moaning sound that only came from one thing: Zombies. They all looked back and saw a quartet of zombies heading towards them.

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING IN THERE!" Yelled Peach. The group ran to the ship and opened the door and gasped at what they saw.

It was The (Original) Paper Mario Crew! (Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushi, Lakilester, and Lakilulu). The Mario Crew sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's you guys! What are you doing here?" Said Mario.

"Hi there! Nice to see you all again! We saw the news and we've decided to head on over to Rogueport as it's way far away from this place while Mushroom City is only a mile from the Kingdom!" Said Goombario.

"And we've started the boat too! How awesome is that!" Said Kooper.

"Aw man! I wanted to test my hot wiring skills!" Said Wario.

"WHAT!!" Everyone else yelled.

"Ignore me! Sorry!" Said Wario.

But what they didn't notice was that the four zombies was getting closer to the boat everyone was in. Everyone saw them and slammed the door shut.

"Start the boat right now!" Yelled Daisy.

"Wait, does anyone know how to even start a boat?" Said Toadette. Parakarry raised his hand.

"Ooh! I do, I do!" Said Parakarry.

"Alright then! Parakarry, you'll steer the boat, and I will be...lookout." Said Bombette.

The zombies slammed the door open and grabbed Waluigi. Everyone else had screamed from the surprise. One of the zombies had bit on his neck. Blood was pouring out everywhere. Birdo went outside (but still on the boat) and threw up. The zombie had tore Waluigi's neck skin piece off and had eaten it. Lakilulu fainted at the sight. Dry Bones grabbed a metal pole and drived the pole through the zombie's forehead. The zombie fell to the floor and his head went out of the pole. There was blood everywhere.

"NO!! WALUIGI!!" Wario cried.

"Oh my god..." Lakilester whispered.

"This is terrible! Look at what the asshole zombie did to him!" Yelled Yoshi. Peach just stared in shock.

Bow came over to Waluigi. She checked his pulse.

"He's...he's dead." Said Bow.

"NO!! Waluigi!! He was the most closest thing to a friend I ever had! He can't die! Not like this!" Wario cried. Everyone else was speechless.

"Just...start the boat...please." Said Mario.

So they were traveling on the way to Rogueport by water which was 20 miles away from the Mushroom Kingdom. There were only 21 of them left which was goood as it was a big group, but if zombies attacked the group, their survival rate would be lower.

As the boat was still going, the moon hung up right in the middle of the sky. All of them were very tired but they had to get to Rogueport. It was the only safe place for now as the Mushroom Kingdom is now a zombie Kingdom.

"Are we there yet?" Said Toad.

"I don't know why don't you check outside." Toadette joked.

"Does anyone know why this catastrophe started?" Asked Sushi. Everyone else looked at each other.

"We believe it was started by a virus in Sarasaraland." Said Peach.

"Who would do such a terrible thing?" Said Bombette. No one knew the answer.

"A madman would." Luigi whispered.

"Hey, where did Waluigi go...?" Said Dixie. No one had realized, but Waluigi's body was gone.

"Did someone move him out?" Said Lakilester.

"WHAT IF HE TURNED INTO ONE OF THOSE THINGS!? OH MY GOD IF HE DOES THEN WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" Lakilulu screamed.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Said Lakilester.

"Guys, I think we're lost. I mean, I can't see anything! No lighthouses, no islands nothing!" Said Parakarry.

"What do you mean we're lost! We can't be lost! That's impossible!" Diddy yelled.

"This is just great. We're in the middle of the ocean and we have no idea where the hell we are going." Said Daisy.

"I knew we should've gone to Mushroom City. But you all told me to shut up!" Yelled DK.

"DK...we're sorry. I guess you were right after all..." Said Mario.

"This is not happening! There has to be a island or something we can go on!" Said Goombario. Everyone in the boat was starting to lose it.

"Oh screw this!" Yelled Wario. He stepped outside the boat. "HELLO!! IS THERE ANYBODY THERE!?"

"Uhh, hello!!" Yelled Kooper.

As Kooper slowly looked back he saw Waluigi, now a zombie standing right next to Lakilester! Everyone in the whole boat screamed. No one expected it to coming. Everyone ran around the room trying to get away from Waluigi. Unfortunately, Waluigi had bitten into Lakilester's neck. Lakilester was screaming in pain.

Mario got a sharp knife from one of the cabinets, and sliced Waluigi's head right off! The head rolled around the room and everyone stared at it in shock and disgust. Lakilester fell the floor, dead.

"NOOOOOOO!! WHY DID HE HAVE TO KILL LAKILESTER!! HE WAS THE ONLY PERSON I HAD EVER LOVED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!" Lakilulu cried.

"Lakilulu please...he was a zombie! He couldn't control what he was doing!" Said Birdo.

"No!! ALL OF YOU SHOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!! NOT HIM!!" Lakilulu yelled. Everyone gasped.

"I'm...I'm terribly sorry Lakilulu..." Said Bow.

"Don't talk to me...just leave me alone..." Said Lakilulu in tears. Then she went outside.

"We have to get rid of the body. It will turn into a zombie just like with Waluigi." Said Sushi. Everyone agreed. They picked up both Lakilester and Waluigi's dead bodies and threw them in the ocean outside.

"Now, we just wait..." Said Luigi.

More time passed by an everyone was getting really tired. It was about 1 o' clock in the morning.

"Are we...almost there yet?" Asked Toad as he was about to fall asleep.

"I don't know go ask Miss Potato head..." Said Toadette while she was trying to sleep.

"Boy, Lakilulu sure has been out there for a long time." Said Goombario.

"I know, let's try to bring her in." Said Sushi. They both went outside and screamed at what they saw which woke everyone up.

"Woah woah woah! What's going on?" Yelled Wario as he suddenly woke up. Everybody outside and they all gasped.

Lakilulu's stomache and chest area was all ripped out and they could her insides. they noticed that some of her intestines were ripped out. It was truly a disgusting sight.

"Oh my god, I think I'm gonna throw up..." Said Birdo and she went on the other side and she did threw up. Wasn't a pretty sight, but Lakilulu's body being torn out was worse than that. Much worse.

"Who could've done this!?" Daisy yelled.

But suddenly, they all heard a moaning sound. It was Lakilester! He was slowly floating over to the group. His mouth hung open as if he was wanting something really bad.

"Oh man! What do we do now?" Said bombette.

"Kill him!" Said Mario. He grabbed the knife and stabbed it right through Lakilester's eye. He slid the knife out and Lakilester fell over the railing and into the water.

"I wonder how he got back on the boat?" Peach asked. Nobody knew the answer.

"The zombies are probably smarter than we thought." Said Mario.

"Ooh! I have an idea on how to stop the zombies!" Dry Bones spoke aloud.

"I suggest we do a rain dance of some sort so we could please the one in the heavens to destroy the zombies." Said Dry bones.

Everyone stared blantly at Dry Bones.

"What!? You got any better ideas!?" Dry Bones yelled. they all sighed.

"Guys! I think we are here!" Said Parakarry. They all turned around and saw an island none other than Rogueport!

Everyone cheered in happiness and got off the boat. When they got on the dock they met some familiar people.

"Hello guys! It's weird, but cool to see you here!" Said Goombella. She was hanging out with the "Thousand Year Door Crew". (Goombella, Koops, flurrie, Yoshi Jr, Vivian, bobbery, Ms. Mowz)

"Mario!? Is that you and your friends? Oh, it;s such a delight to see you folks!" Said Flurrie.

"So, I'm guessing you guys came over here to reach safety because of the zombies?" Said Koops.

"Yep and that's basically it. The whole Mushroom Kingdom is under chaos and I'm guessing we were the only survivors." Said Luigi.

"I bet you all are tired aren't you? Why don't you go at the Inn and rest there?" Yoshi Jr recommended.

"THANK GOD!!" Everyone else yelled. And they zoomed off toward the Inn to get some shut eye.

EOC.

Now they are in Rogueport and are now safe...or are they? Post post reviews, and please put who you want to die or survive! These are the characters that survived so far:

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Yoshi

Daisy

Toadette

Toad

Dixie

Diddy

DK

Dry Bones

Boo

Wario

Goombario

Kooper

Bombette

Parakarry

Bow

Sushi

Goombella

Koops

Flurrie

Yoshi Jr

Vivian

Bobbery

Ms. Mowz 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that the last chapter wasn't so good. But, what do you expect when you're going on a boat to Rogueport? :P Anyways, let's continue the story.

Chapter 3: A Dream Within A Dream

Peach was walking down a foggy street in the Mushroom Kingdom. It seemed that the whole place was abandoned. She saw a little girl sitting on a bench on the side walk.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Asked Peach. The toad girl looked up at her.

"...I'm thinking." She said.

"Um...what's your name?" Peach asked.

"I have many names...but you can call me Aleisha." She said.

"Okay, Aleisha...why do you have many names?" Peach asked.

Aleisha responded in silence but then spoke.

"Do you know of a girl named Ashley Mush?"

"No...why?"

"You see...a long time ago a woman named Merluvlee gave birth to Ashley. However though, there was a very dangerous evil inside her. When she went to school, trouble would always hapen where ever she was. She was always so lonely and mysterious. All of the kids at school called her a witch all the time. I was her only friend."

"Oh my god...that's...really sad." Peach said.

"And I didn't care if she was mysterious and so hidden about stuff. We told each other secrets and everything. But one day... her mom and dad were fighting. Her dad used to beat up his wife so much that it drove Ashley crazy. So crazy that, she accidentally set the whole house on fire! Ashley survived the whole catastrophe, but her body was burnt pretty badly."

"I'm...i'm so sorry." Said Peach.

"Ashley was so scared and afraid, she didn't know what to do. the evil inside her grew so much that it literally killed everyone who made fun of her and called her a witch. The whole city was in peril. Houses were burning from street to street. Blood was everywhere on the ground. People were running and screaming for help, but none would come."

"That's...terrible!" Peach shrieked.

"Here...let me show you what she can do..." Said Aleisha. Suddenly, the whole place changed. They were at a school and fire bells were ringing.

"Wait, what's going on!? Where am I!" Peach yelled.

"there's no need to worry. Just watch..." Said Aleisha with a creepy smile.

There were people wondering what was going on.

"Excuse me!!" Said a toad in front of the crowd. "If you would all please line up in an orderly fashion, then we could go outside and solve this problem."

Mario looked at the end of the hallway and saw a long piece of metal wire floating in the air.

"Um...why is that in the air...?" Peach asked.

"You'll see." Said Aleisha while raising her eye brows.

While everyone in the hallway was talking about what was going on, the long metal wire zoomed through the hallway almost at the spped of light. The wire cut through everybody's bodies, slicing them in half. Legs, torsos, chests, and heads were cut off and blood was everywhere. Mario shocked at the gory mess. The whole sight was sad as well because none of them knew what was going to happen.

There was gallons of blood on the whole floor, people who were barely alive, tried to find what the hell just happened, but it was way too late for them.

"H-how did she do that!?" Mario yelled.

"Her telekinesis is very strong. She knows when people are talking bad about her. She could even see far into the future. She could cause any kind of disaster she wanted. The news soon spread around the world, and people were caught up in mischief. But soon...ashley died." said Aleisha.

"How did she die?" Peach asked.

"hehe. She died because the evil was now in her whole body. The evil escaped from her and spread throughout the world, looking for it's next victim."

"Peach!" Someone yelled.

"What the...who is that!" Peach yelled as she turned around. She turned back around and saw that Aleisha was gone.

"PEACH!!" The voice yelled.

"Hello!! Wake up!!" Said Daisy with a laugh. Peach woke up with a shriek.

"What, what happened?" Said Peach.

"Nothing happened, you just woke up late..." Said Daisy.

"Oh, it's 12:00 it's not THAT late..." Said Peach.

"To me and Boo it is! 12:00 is like 3:00!" Said Dry Bones.

"Isn't that Atlantic Time?" Said Yoshi who was sitting with Birdo.

"Um...no?" Said Boo.

"um...yes." Said Birdo.

"Alright then. Where is everybody else?" Peach asked.

"They're down stairs eating breakfast. Let's join them!" Said Daisy. Peach agreed then she, Daisy, yoshi, and Birdo went downstairs. Apparaently, skeletons and ghosts don't eat breakfast. (Where would it go?)

"OH MY GOD!! THIS BACON IS SO GOOD!! DO YOU THINK IT'S GOOD CAUSE I THINK IT IS!!" Kooper yelled. He was hyper on bacon.

"um...right. I personally think French Toast is better." said goombario.

"NO IT'S NOT!! BACON IS MUCH MUCH BETTER!! DON'T YOU DENY IT!!" Kooper yelled.

"Don't you think you had enough already? you had like 20 pieces!" Said bombette.

"I don't care how much he eats as long as he pays for it!" Podley laughed.

"I'LL GIVE YOU 50 BUCKS FOR 15 PIECES OF BACON!" Kooper yelled.

"Done and done." Said Podley.

"Right...i'm just gonna leave now...and go over there, yeah..." Said Parakarry.

"So do you guys wanna go swimming later? There's a pool in the back!" Said Toad.

"As long as it is under 5 feet deep, I'm cool with it." Said Dixie.

"Hey, the princess has arrived!" Said Toadette.

"Heh. Thanks." Said Peach as she sat down with the others.

"Why did you over sleep? You don't usually do that..." Said DK.

"I don't know. I had a really weird dream. There was this girl named Aleisha, and she had a friend named Ashley that can control anything and kill people if she wants to." Said Peach.

"What...wasn't that all over the news like last month?" Said Diddy.

"Yeah, it happened near the Mushroom Kingdom remember?" Said Toad.

"Wait, this happened before?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember when that girl caused a huge catastrophe in Mushroom City?" Sushi asked.

"No...I guess I didn't pay any attention to it." Peach replied while she was looking down at the floor.

"Maybe the spirit of Ashley is coming to get us!!" Bow joked.

They all saw Mario and Luigi walking down the stairs to the main floor.

"Oh Mario! good morning!" Said Peach. Luigi waved to her.

"Good morning Peach and everybody else." Said Mario politely.

"So...I know this may seem a bit early but...what do we do now that we are safe? Like, the mushroom kingdom has been invaded by zombies and stuff..." Said Daisy.

"I don't know really. I guess it would be better for the whole thing to die down." Said Mario.

"It will never die down." Wario spoke up. He was sitting at a small round table near the corner.

"What do you mean it will never die down?" Goombario asked.

"Because no matter what, the zombies will continue to roam the Earth. Doesn't matter if you set off a bomb, or a heat seeking missile at them. They still be alive." Said Wario.

"How do you know that?" Dixie asked.

"Because...I was the one who helped create the virus." Said Wario.

"YOU WHAT!!" Everyone yelled. There was shock of everyone in the room who heard it.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU CREATED THAT VIRUS!!" Daisy yelled in fierce anger.

"To get payback for what everyone deserves..." Said Wario with his creepy smile.

"Payback for what? We didn't do anything to you!" Toadette said. Wario just laughed.

"Sure that's what they all say. I said I would someday give you guys payback for the way you treated me back in the days. For the whole world has treated me like crap, just because I'm supposedly evil!" Wario yelled.

"Wario, we didn't really mean that stuff back then..." Luigi spoke up.

"DON'T GIVE ME ANY EXCUSES!! Nobody is ever right but you guys!! You all think you are so cool and popular but you won't be when you're dead!!" Wario yelled. He then cackled in excitement.

"You...you've gone crazy!" Dk yelled.

"So, I'm sorry to say but I am running away now. Don't worry, you guys "might" be alright. I'm just gonna have to go. And I've already my wish."

"WHAT!! You created a virus that caused an apocalypse, now you've decided to run away!? You really are crazy." Said Birdo.

"Well, I am here with nothing but honesty. I've had enough, and I'm not gonna stay."

"Have fun getting killed then. We certainly won't mourn over your death." Said Mario.

"I don't plan on it." Wario then left the inn.  
"...Can someone tell me what the hell just happened!?" Parakarry yelled.

"I don't believe it...why would he create the virus!? It doesn't make any sense..." Said Peach. She was also wondering why she had that dream about Ashley and her killing people when she wants to.

Was it a message, a sign, or anything at all? Or was it just a mere coincidence that she had it?

EOC.

Yeah, not an exciting chapter I know. But why would Wario really want to create the virus though? Do you think anyone else could've helped him create it? Are they really safe now that they are in rogueport?

Please review, and no flames k thx. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Surprise!

Everyone was wondering why the hell Wario would create thr virus. Was he being serious, or was he just delusional?

"I can't believe he would do that! What a jerk!" Said Daisy.

"I know, but he could even bring the zombies over here maybe! Wait...what if the zombies took over the whole Sun Chips company!" Yelled Boo.

"I doubt anyone would care that the Sun Chips factory was destroyed." Said Dixie.

"Just...I just wish something good will come out of this, you know? I wish this wouldn't have happened at all..." Peach said.

"Don't worry, good things come when you least expect it." Said bombette.

"Well, good things didn't come when we were back in the Mushroom Kingdom now did it?" Diddy said.

"Nobody knows let's just drop it already." Said Luigi.

Toadette jumped out of her seat and ran upstairs.

"What the heck is wrong with her?" DK asked.

"she must be totally overwhelmed about the whole ordeal. I'll talk to her." Said Toad. He got up and ran upstairs as well.

"Toadette? Are you alright?" Toad asked. He saw Toadette sobbing on one of the beds.

"Oh...I'm fine I guess..." Said Toadette in a low voice.

"What's the matter?" Toad asked.

"I'm just...I'm just really scared about all of this. I don't think anything good will come out of all this. If it does then...I swear I wish it were tonight." Said Toadette.

"Wish it were tonight? Don't worry, we will be together, come whatever. And don't stop listening to your heart cause...I can't turn mine up." Said Toad. Toadette raised her head and looked at him.

"What do you mean you can't turn your heart up?"

"I meant that...I have a heart that's filled with loneliness. Before I joined the mario crew, I didn't have any friends at all I was very shy and sensitive. I barely spoke to anyone at school because I was really so afraid of one little insult about me." Toadette was kind of shocked.

"Oh, Toad...i'm so sorry. This is like a rehearsal for the real thing...but I guess it's not." Toad chuckled.

"But my life changed when I joined the crew and met you. Toadette...I just want to say that I've enjoyed the times I was with you. I really did. You changed most of my life." Toadette was so happy that he said that, she was about to cry again.

"Oh, Toad...I love you!" Toadette cheered. Toad gave a cute and wide smile at Toadette. They both hugged. It didn't matter what was going on but they were just glad they had each other.

"Hey...you know that song that always cheers me up when ever I'm sad?" Toadette asked.

"Yeah, why you wanna sing it?" Said Toad.

"Yes, I really...love that song. It's an upbeat romantic song." Said Toadette. Toad shook his head in an upward motion.

"Some thing are meant to be and will be there, when the time is right, even though I know that, I swear I wish you were tonight." They both sang.

"Wish you were tonight!" Toadette gleefully added the lyrics.

"We'll be together, come whatever." Toad sang. He smiled, he was so happy that the only thing on his mind was Toadette.

"Not just staring at the stars, so just remember, no one can tell us who we are!" Toadette sang in a cheery tone.

"We'll be together, so don't ever stop listening to your heart, cause I can't turn mine up, oh woah." They both sang. They both smiled at each other. It was one of the happiest moments of their life.

Meanwhile, Mario and the gang were talking outside the Inn when someone unexpected showed up in a clown hover cart.

"Who the heck is that?" Yoshi asked.

"It's obviously a clown! I bet he's here to bring us balloon animals!!" Diddy cheered.

"Really? Cause I thought it was a...IT'S NOT A FREAKIN CLOWN!!" Birdo suddenly yelled.

The clown hover car came to a stop on the ground. Out of it popped out Bowser, Iggy, Morton, Wendy, Lemmy, Roy, Larry, Ludwig, and Kammy Koopa.

"OH MY GOD...IT'S...THE KOOPA GANG!!" Daisy yelled.

"Also known as Bowser and his kids and his...um, witch partner." Said Bow.

"Great, more trouble." Said Goombario.

"Well, well, well...isn't this a surprise? The mario crew and their little paper partners are still alive!" Said Bowser.

"Look, Bowser let's not cause any trouble. We already had enough actually." Said Mario.

"Oh, don't worry. Before we decided to head over here, we had a heat seeking missile explode in the middle of Mushroom City, killing hundreds of them creeps." Said Larry.

"Well, if you must faulter be wise...whatever that means." Said Peach.

"Anyways, we're looking for a place to stay. If the zombies come over here somehow, we know another place to go." Said Kammy Koopa.

"Cool! You can stay in Ms. Mowz's badge place. She DEFINITELY won't mind...heh heh." Bow said.

"Awesome. Let's go kids." Said Bowser.

"I want a Happy Heart badge if there is one!" Said Wendy.

"Not if I get it first!" Iggy said.

"Weird, very weird." Said Daisy.

Inside, Podley's place...

"This is a new drink I got from Sarasaraland. It's a purple-ish color and smells really good." Said Podley.

"OH MY GOD!! I HEARD THAT'S THE NEW KOOL AID DRINK!" Yelled Kooper. He was still in his new hyper mode.

"No it's not. I heard it's suppose to be a wine drink." Said Parakarry.

"Well, let me try it..." Said Podley. He drank the purple drink from a small crystal glass cup. He drank it all then he had a smile on his face.

"This is...AWESOME!!" Yelled Podley.

"Cool. I heard the drink is being realeased world wide in September this year." Said Sushi.

"Ooh...I think that drink really hit the spot. I mean, literally! Be right back!" Said Podley. He then rushed to the bathroom.

"I WANNA TRY THAT DRINK!! CAN I TRY IT CAUSE I REALLY WANT TO TRY IT!!" Yelled Kooper.

"No, cause it will give you dirahhea..." Bow joked. Sushi and Parakarry laughed while Kooper was totally twisted.

As some of them went inside, Peach, Daisy, Mario, and Luigi were talking about Wario.

"It feels like I'm going insane. I mean I can not even deal with his personality, but creating the virus just brought to a new low. I say, we hunt him down and kill him! Or atleast torture him!" Daisy yelled.

"Well, it's too close comfort...um, nevermind what I just said. Anyways, we don't even know where he went so I suggest we stay quiet about him." Said Peach.

"But why would he create the virus though? Someone other than Wario must be under this all maybe." Said Mario.

"Who cares? He'll get himself killed and none of us would get even care. He was the one who started this all." Said Luigi.

"He didn't create it. He said he helped create it, meaning someone must've helped him do it." Said Peach.

"That's creepy..." Said Daisy.

"Well...hey! Let's go to the casino and hopefully we could win some money and get our minds off of all this." Said Mario. They all agreed and went to the casino.

Back inside...

"Hey, Yoshi...what the hell are you doing?" Birdo asked. yoshi was on the computer in the room.

"i'm looking up for that purple drink that Podley had earlier. It seems incredibly suspicious if you ask me. Especially since he said it was from Sarasaraland..." Said yoshi.

He was on Google and put in "Purple Drink From Sarasaraland". Only about 200 results came up, but the first one he clicked on.

A page came up and at the top in big black letters it said "The Sora Drink".

"the sora drink? What a weird name." Said Yoshi. Dry Bones and Boo came in the room.

"Hey, what are you guys looking at?" Boo asked.

"We're looking at a drink that came from Sarasaraland and it seems suspicious." Said Birdo.

"Ooh! Let me see!" Said Dry Bones. They both went near the computer and looked at the screen. The sora Drink page said:

The Sora Drink is a new type of drink that was in development from March 20 2008, until late July. Very few of these have been released to the public yet but will be released in September. However though if you are reading this...DO NOT DRINK THESE!! These are incredibly dangerous and have very bad side effects such as: hallucinations, fainting frequently, frequent vomiting, frequent stomaches, disorientation, high mood swings and changes, brain damage, heart damage, high risks of cancer, and athletes foot.

Toad and Toadette entered the room.

"What are you guys seeing?" Toadette asked.

"You need to check this out!" Birdo said.

"This sounds exciting!" Toad said then they went to the computer where everyone else was at.

BUT, we have tested this drink on a few of our workers and the results were DEFINITELY not pretty. They changed into like...cannibals! They started to eat people alive in town, and the people were changed into those cannibals or maybe I should say... ZOMBIES! So, I beg of you, find safety imediattely!

UPDATE: After I posted this site, I realize I had found a cure for the zombies! The cure is jhno vgr

"The cure is what? Why is there a jumble of letters at the end?" Said Birdo.

"He most likely got attacked by the zombies." Said Dry Bones.

"Gosh darnit! And we were so close to finding the cure!" Said Toad.

"But wait...Podley drank this drink earlier! So that means..." yoshi said. Everyone stared in shock.

"PODLEY'S A ZOMBIE!!" Everyone screamed in fear.

Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Peach were at the casino.

"THIS SLOT WHEEL MACHINE IS JACKED UP!! WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP GETTING BULLET BILLS!?" Daisy yelled.

"I think she's going a little overboard isn't she?" Said Mario. Daisy was going crazy at the slot wheels.

"OH, LUCKY SEVENS YOU ARE MINE TONIGHT!" Yelled Daisy as she put in more money.

"She's okay. She has tons of money so it doesn't really matter." Said Luigi.

"Wait, if she has tons of money, then why is she playing the slot wheels?" Peach asked.

"Cause she overreacts everytime she spends money..." Luigi said in a odd tone.

Peach was listening to the music as Luigi was talking. For some reason, she couldn't get away from the song.

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you

It can creep up inside you and consume you

It's too close for comfort, ooh

"Peach, are you okay?" Mario asked. Peach looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But it's weird though...this song that is playing...it seems really weird. It feels like a message maybe." Said Peach.

Disturbia

It's like the darkness is the light

Disturbia

Am I scaring you tonight

Disturbia

This aint use to what you like

Disturbia

Disturbia

"Peach, you're overreacting. How can this song be a message?" Luigi asked.

"Because the message behind it seems really weird...especially playing it at a time like this." Said Peach.

"It's just a song peach. Though I guess the message in the song is kind of weird." Said Mario.

Meanwhile...

A homeless Goomba that lives in the alley behind Podley's place was walking around minding his own business.

"Hmm...I wonder if that drink I gave to Podley was good? It said it had dangerous side effects, but I don't believe everything that products say..." Said the goomba. He walked out of the alley and into the main part of Rogueport. The only people he saw was a group of goombas and koopas talking about something and two girl toads playing ball.

"Ah...peace and quiet. that's what I like about this place." Said the goomba. The door from the Inn opened and out came Podley.

"Oh, Podley! How did you like that drink I gave you? I heard it had dangerous side effects, but I didn't believe it." He said. Podley just walked toward him, with his mouth gaping open, and drool was coming out of his mouth. Podley's eyes were all white, and he had his arms toward the goomba.

"Um, you alright? If it's one of those side effects then I don't wanna know!" He said.

Podley walked over to the goomba and grabbed him.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He shrieked.

Podley, moved his head over to the goombas shoulder sunk his teeth right in! Blood was pouring all over his arm, and he was screaming from the pain. Podley ripped off a large skin piece from the goomba and ate it. You could tell that he enjoyed it.

The goomba tried to run away, but Podley got him and they both fell over. Podley was eating the goombas neck from the back. He was even licking the blood from the bite area.

He was tearing the goombas skin, piece by piece and eating it. The goomba had one final scream before his death. This caught the attention of the two toad girls playing ball.

"oh my gosh! That man is eating the other man!" One of the toad girls shrieked.

"Alyssa, don't you know that people do that all the time? I mean they do it in a fake way so it could scare other people." Said the other toad girl.

Podley got up from his feast, turned around and walked to where the toad girls are.

"Ah! We need to get away from this madman!" Alyssa yelled. She then ran away to the easter part of Rogueport.

"Alyssa, you're such a scaredy cat!" The other toad girl laughed. She turned around and saw Podley who was now a zombie, walking over to her, with his mouth wideopen and blood dripping from it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The toad screamed.

Alyssa ran to Gus.

"Please! You have to help me!" Alyssa yelled.

"What? What do you want?" Gus said.

"This guy was eating another guy! It's like...he was a cannibal!" Alyssa said hysterically.

"Oh, don't you know they pull that fake stuff all the time?" Reassured Gus.

"But blood was all over the place though! Me and my friend saw it!" but suddenly, they heard a moan. that moan came from none other than, Podley, the zombie.

"THERE HE IS!! He was the one who ate this goomba guy!" Alyssa shrieked yet again.

"Hey, Podley! I didn't know you were in that cannibal stunt! Haha!" Gus laughed.

"GIMME THAT!!" Alyssa yelled. She got a horn can from Gus' pocket and pushed on it. The horn can was for emergencies only, and was incredibly loud so it could be heard all over Rogueport.

People got out of their houses and wondered what was going on.

"Hey! What did you do that for...AHHHHHHH!!" Gus screamed as his neck was bitten by Podley. Podley was eating the insides of his neck as blood sprayed everywhere. The 50 other people screamed at the horrifying sight.

The toad girl and the homeless goomba who got bitten ran into easter rogueport and bit into the necks of two unlucky toads. More people screamed and the people scrambled everywhere, most heading into central Rogueport and western rogueport.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy had gotten out of the casino with tons of other people.

"I wonder what that horn noise was about?" Peach asked as she saw a crowd of people near the houses and the flower area.

"Something probably happened. Hopefully it's not dangerous..." Luigi said.

"If it weren't for that horn, I would've been filthy rich by now!!" Daisy grunted in anger.

"Daisy, you already have 100,000,000 dollars..." Mario said with a sigh.

Suddenly, they heard the screams of other people running into the west part of town. It's as if they were being chased by something.

"Oh no...please don't tell me that they're running from..." Luigi said with slight fear.

People suddenly saw someone biting another person, blood got everywhere on the ground and on some people. More people scrambled and screamed.

"ZOMBIES!? HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET HERE!?" Peach screamed.

"Who cares about that! We have to get out of here before we get eaten alive!" Daisy yelled. Then, the small group ran towards the inn.

People were getting eaten alive here and there. Screams filled the air as people were getting chased and trying to look for safety as fast as they could. Toads, Koopas, and goombas were running in every direction. It was really hard to see where they were going as hundreds of people were running for their lives.

But they weren't far away from the inn as they could easily see it from it's height. Some gunshots were heard from the east, but they would probably be too late if they decided to get some guns. They ran in the inn and shut the door and panted.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Parakarry asked.

"There's a freaking zombie attack out there!!" Luigi shrieked.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.

"It's true! Can't you hear the screams?" Peach said.

"Wait, how did this all start?" Bow asked.

"It started when Podley drank that purple juice." yoshi spoke up. "The drink seemed incredibly suspicious when I saw it so I looked it up and found the one of the side effects in the drink was people turning into cannibals or should I say zombies!" Said Yoshi.

"And since Podley drank that, it made him turn into a zombie, and bit one person, and turned that person into a zombie, and the chain continues!" Said Birdo.

"No way, this is NOT happening..." Said Mario. They heard a bang against the door. Luigi slowly opened the door, and in tumbled the room was the Thousand Year Door Crew!

"What the!? What are you guys doing here?" Asked Luigi as he slammed the door shut.

"We saw you guys run in here so we decided to come with you guys as well seeing as how most horror flicks have people surviving with the heroes!" Flurrie said.

"That's even better! We have more people now so we have a btter chance of surviving against the zombies!" DK cheered.

"Okay, but we don't even know where we should go though! And the whole city is like almost filled with zombies by now!" Said Sushi.

"Wait, wait!" Ms. Mowz piped up. "There's a light rail that connects from my badge shop over on to the train station, so we could either use the blimp or the train to get somewhere!"

"That's great!" dixie cheered.

"Okay, but we need supplies before we get anywhere. Um, does anyone know if Glitzville has a gun shop?" Mario asked.

"Ooh! Yes it does! It's right by the hot dog stand!" Yoshi Jr said.

"Okay then, we will go there and get some guns, then come back and take the train to who knows where and maybe pick up some survivors on the way." Said Mario. Everyone agreed.

"And we need to make sure that Bowser and his kids will come with us instead of staying in that badge shop!" Bow said.

"WHAT!? YOU LET THEM STAY IN MY BADGE SHOP!?" Ms. Mowz yelled.

"Yes, he did. now, let's go!" Said Luigi. then the very big group went upstairs and prepared to, hopefully go to a safe destination.

EOC.

Okay, so, no one in the main group has died YET. Who do you want to survive? Who do you want to die? Where did Wario go?

People that are left:

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Daisy

Yoshi

birdo

Toadette

Toad

Dixie

Diddy

DK

Goombario

Kooper

Bombette

Parakarry

Bow

Sushi

Goombella

Koops

Flurrie

Yoshi Jr

Vivian

Bobbery

Ms. Mowz

Bowser

Kammy Koopa

Iggy

Morton

Lemmy

Larry

Wendy

Roy

Ludwig 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: You Never Know Which Way to Lead

As the big group started to go upstairs, DK spoke up.

"Wait, wait you guys! I think I have an easier way to get out of here!" Dk said. They all stopped and looked at him.

"Awesome! What is it?" Dixie said.

"Yes, we must know." Said Kooper in an odd tone.

"Well, you know that this whole place is filled with zombies now, right?" Dk asked.

"I suppose so, seeing as how zombies can turn people into other zombies really fast." Daisy said.

"Ok, well you see, these zombies can't run. Okay, they can walk fast, but us non-zombie people can run which means we have an advantage against them!" DK cheered.

"Um, okay..." Said Sushi. They weren't so sure where he was getting at.

"So, I have a plan that we should go outside and run as fast as we could to the boat so we can get somewhere else safe!"

"DK that idea is so stupid that...hey! It actually might work!" Diddy snapped.

"What the hell are you guys saying!? It's like a mine field out there! You go out there, you die. We can't take any risks or chances." Mario said.

"Excuse me!? Did you just hear what I said? I told you they can't run, so that's a great advantage!" Dk cheered yet again.

"DK, I'm sorry, but we have to go right now. We can't waste any more time!" Peach said.

"Fine, you guys go. Go ahead and get yourselves killed." DK then went to the door and was about to open.

"DK!!" Dixie yelled. He turned around quickly.

"You step away from that door right now!!" Dixie yelled. He moved to the side near the window, which was only a foot from the door.

"Now, you are gonna follow us all the way to Glitzville, and anywhere else where we go to! GOT IT!!" Dixie yelled. Everyone was impressed at Dixie at how she handled her anger.

"Dixie is right, DK." Said Mario as he came near him. "We all have to stick together, because that's the best chance of survival." Mario said.

"You're...you're right Mario. I didn't know what I was thinking." DK said in a low voice.

"I'm glad you see it my way DK." Said Mario.

Suddenly, the window where DK and Mario was, suddenly crashed open by none other than the zombies. Everyone screamed and jumped. One of the zombies grabbed by his shirt and tried to take a bite out of him.

"AAH! NO, MARIO!!" Peach shrieked.

"SCREW THIS!! I'M GOING IN!!" DK yelled. He slammed the door open revealing tons of zombies on the outside.

"DK!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? GET BACK HERE!!" Diddy yelled.

DK had went in through the zombie crowd trying to get to safety. However, there was so many of them, and it looked a lot harder than anyone had ever thought.

"DK!! WAIT!!" Dixie yelled as she tried to run to the crowd of zombies to bring him back, but was puled back by Vivian.

"Stop! It's too late to save him!" Vivian yelled. Luigi went to where Mario was, and tried to get the zombie's hand off his shirt.

"Let go of him you...demon from hell!" Luigi yelled. Another window had crashed open, and a few of the zombies had gotten inside.

"Get him off me now!!" Mario yelled.

"Wait, wait!" Watt yelled. She used electricity on the zombie to stun him. Mario got out of the zombie's grasp with ease.

"Come on! we have to go now!!" Mario yelled.

"WHAT ABOUT DK THOUGH!!" Dixie yelled. No one replied, but they all wondered if DK had survived or not. But, it was too late to save him anyways, bitten, or not.

More zombies had gotten in the bottom floor of the inn and searched the whole place to see if any bodies were there so they can feed.

Back to the group: They ran to the second floor, and out the door onto the walk way to Ms. Mowz's shop. They had tooken a glance at central Rogueport. There were hundreds and hundreds of zombies! They were all over the place!

"I wonder if we can see DK!" Yoshi Jr said. They all tried to look for him, but the chances that DK got out alive was incredibly low because of how many zombies there were. They decided to continue on. Mario opened the door to the shop and saw the Bowser group sitting down, sipping some hot cocoa.

Everyone else had gotten in and shut the door and locked it.

"Hello guys. What are you doing here?" Morton asked.

"It's the zombie apocalypse outside!" Goombario yelled.

"What he means is that the whole place is filled with zombies!" Said Toadette.

"WHAT!? But the zombies...weren't they all at the Mushroom Kingdom? How on earth did they get all the way over here?" Lemmy asked.

"Well, you see, Podley drank a drink called Sora, which turned him into a zombie, then had bitten another person, which turned that person into a zombie, and the chain continued and there was chaos all over the place as well!" Said Birdo with a pant.

"And there was chaos all over the place! How could you not hear the screams!" Said Toad.

"We thought they were doing that fake cannibal show they do every month!" Roy said. Everyone else raised their eye brows.

"well, you thought wrong apparently." Daisy said.

"Look, we're all in danger here, okay? There's hundreds of zombies out there and who knows how many more will come. Now, we have a plan. We've decided to take a blimp to Glitzville, as it has a gun store. Then, after that, we will take the blimp back, and ride the excess express to who knows where." Said Mario.

"And we'll pick up any survivors on the way!" Bombette cheered.

"Sounds good enough. But, we need to leave someone here just incase the zombies come and chase us to Glitzville!" Said Bowser.

"Wait, what!? How can they chase us to Glitzville if it's up in the sky?" Toad asked in confusion.

"Hello! We're gonna come back down here to ride the train, which means we need to have someone here to fend off the zombies while we are gone!" Said Bowser.

"I vote for Kammy! She can use her magic wand and her broomstick to defeate and evade the zombies!" Larry cheered.

"WHAT!? Why you little..." Kammy said.

"No. We're not leaving anybody behind, because we could use Kammy's magic to help defeat the zombies, so that's a plus." Peach said.

"Yes! I knew I would become useful someday!" Kammy cheered.

"Um...alright then. Well, I think we should go now." Peach said. Suddenly, there were huge bangs against the door.

"Aah! That's them! Let's get out of here!" Yoshi cried. They went out through on the back door on to the light rail.

"Peach...do you think we can surive through all of this?" Ms. Mowz asked. Peach really didn't know the answer to her question.

"...I don't know." Peach replied.

"OH MY GOD!! RUN!! THEY'RE FOLLOWING US!!" Watt yelled. They all looked behind them, and saw a hoard of zombies walking fastly towards them.

"Pfff...they're not gonna catch up to us! Look how slow they are!" Parakarry laughed. But then, they all suddenly recognized a familiar zombie, it was wearing overalls, yellows, and a yellow hat, and had a zappy mustache.

Can you guess who it was? Might as well tell you, it was Wario.

"Oh! It's Wario! Hi Wario!" Birdo said.

"Birdo, Wario is a zombie." Daisy replied.

"I told you all he'd be dead sooner or later!" Luigi said.

"Can someone tell me why we are standing here, talking about?" Iggy said. They didn't realize it, but they were all just standing there, really.

"Oh yeah! Let's keep running!" Goombella said. And they kept running. As they were running on the high rail, they saw west Rogueport. everything in that part of the town was destroyed, and blood was everywhere. Bodies were torn open, and had their insides ripped out or eaten.

On the east side of Rogueport, they saw zombies wandering around everywhere, searching for fresh blood and flesh of the living. Houses were torn apart, and there was even a huge fire around the underground pipe entrance.

They had finally gotten to the station, and surprisingly, there wasn't any zombies here.

"Alright, so we have to take the blimp now, right?" Bow asked.

"Yepitty. Okay, does anyone know how to fly a blimp?" Peach asked.

"What's a blimp?" Wendy asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Said Kammy Koopa.

"erm...I guess I'll fly the blimp. I mean, it's the same thing as steering a boat or a ship, so this should be no problem." Bobbery said with bravery.

"Splendid! Now we can get out of here!" Koops cheered. Everybody got in the blimp.

This is how the blimp looked like from inside:

There was yellow walls and yellow ceiling. To the Right from the entrance where you enter the blimp there was a long control panel to control the blimp, and there was a big window in front so the captain could see where he was going. To the left away from the control area was a walkway and three rows of seats on the left and right side and there were windows on each seats. In the way back, there was a huge window so the people could see the other side.

"Alright...let's see if I can do this..." bobbery said while the others sat down in the seats.

"This ought to be exciting." Said Lemmy.

"As long as there is no zombies on board, I'm fine with this." Morton said.

Bobbery had gotten the blimp started, and the whole thing started to rise in the air.

"And we're off!" bobbery cheered.

But what they didn't know was, right under the long control panel, was a body of a dead Toad that was bitten, no one had noticed the small body as it was hidden behind some suitcases. I wonder who put them there...heh heh.

"Finally, we are safe from that chaotic place." Said Daisy.

"Yeah, I know. We'll just get to Glitzville, get the guns, maybe have some snacks cause I have a feeling everyone here is pretty hungry. Then we'll leave, and decide where to go from there." Said Mario.

"Sounds like a perfect plan." Said Luigi.

"But still though...I wonder if that dream I had last night was really a message? Its weird...it felt so real..." Peach said.

"It was just a dream, Peach. Dreams can't be messages, unless their visions like from Final Destination." Said Daisy.

"Um...okay. But still...this is like my worst birthday ever. I can't believe something like this would happen!" Said Peach.

"haha...Peach. You act like you always play the victim role. It's old now, so stop." Said Diddy.

"What!? What are you trying to say?" Peach asked.

"I'm saying to stop act like you're innocent cause you're not. Maybe you were the one who created the virus and caused chaos in the Mushroom Kingdom and in Rogueport." Diddy yelled.

"WHAT!? You MUST be joking! Why would I cause that?" Peach yelled.

"This is gonna get good." yoshi whispered.

"I mean that, everytime a bad situation happens, you're the one who is always innocent! So, maybe you are the one who caused this mess!"

"Excuse me, but who are you the one to say that I caused this mess!? I was just having a fun time with you all at my party, until these zombies decided to show up and caused this chaos everywhere!" Said Peach.

"No, nobody is ever right but you!! You think you're perfect, so you can rule the world with these zombies from hell and kill every living person on the face of the earth!" Diddy yelled. Peach didn't know how to reply. Diddy went to the seats all the way in the back.

"What on earth was that all about?" Birdo asked.

"Oh...don't mind him. He' just mad because DK had died." Dixie said.

"Well, we actually don't know if DK really died, because we didn't "see" him die." Said Toadette.

"Are you kidding me? There was like hundreds of zombies out there! There was no way he could've survived that, unless a miracle happened of course." Said Toad.

"But, DK is a strong ape though, so he could've possibly survived." Said yoshi.

"In my opinion, I don't think he did." Said Dry Bones. "We saw him run into the crowd of zombies, and we didn't see him punch, kick, or bash any of the zombies!"

"But he disappeared into the crowd like a few seconds after he went in, so you never know." Said Boo.

"Well, all we can do is hope he is alive..." Said Mario.

"What are they talking about over there?" Goombario asked.

"Something about politics I think." Said Kooper.

"I can't believe this is all happening, really. But we should focus on the major points on how to survive this." Said Goombella.

"Okay, let us see then... Hmm...Okay! Mario is strong and he could use his fireballs to flame the zombies." Said Koops.

"Don't you need a fire mushroom for that?" Watt pointed out.

"Oh yeah, you do. But that's still a plus though. Okay...Luigi, same thing as Mario basically. Peach and Daisy...eh, they can cheer on while we fight the zombies or something." Said Koops.

"Yeah, they're basically helpless, unless they know how to use guns." Said Kooper.

"It doesn't matter if they know how to use guns or not, we still need to fight back!" Yoshi Jr cheered.

"You're right, but I'm focusing on other strengths though. Anyways, Yoshi can flutter jump and run very fast so that's a plus. Birdo...no. Toad and Toadette are helpless as well. Dry Bones can't die since he's already dead and he has no flesh, and Boo can turn invisible so that's a major plus as well. Dixie and diddy...no." Said Koops.

"Alright, so we have Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Dry Bones, and boo on our list!" Said bombette.

"I can use my veil ability to avoid the zombies and move around in the shadows! Mmm hmm!" vivian cheered. Everyone glared at her. "Oh, sorry."

"That's not a strength, since you can only use it for yourself." Said Sushi.

"Oh, darnit!" Vivian grunted.

"I don't have any kind of strengths at all. So, pass." Said Goombella.

"Yeah, me neither. I COULD use my power shell move to knock out the zombies, but it wouldn't do any good." Said Koops.

"I could easily float up in the air and evade the zombies! Yay me!" Flurrie cheered. Everyone glared at her.

"Uhh...sorry, I forgot."

"No, wait that's good! Me, Bow, and Flurrie will both go up in the air and shoot from there! That's the best strategy plan!" Said Parakarry.

"Awesome! That's an easy way of defeating the zombies!" Sushi cheered.

"My fast running can also do good too. I can carry 3 people at once!" Said Ysohi Jr.

"Good, good. We're getting somewhere now. Bobbery and you, Bombette, can explode so the zombies would instantly catch on fire!" Koops cheered.

"Yeah...I suppose that would work! But, once you see my...um, wire thing on top of my head light up, you need to get away as you could easily catch on fire as well." Said bombette.

"Okay, okay. I don't have anything special or useful about me, but I know how to use guns well, so that is good." Said Ms. Mowz.

"I can use transparency as well. Heh heh." Bow giggled.

"Nothing useful about me." Sushi said.

"I can use my electricity to stun them!" Said Watt.

"Alright. Bowser can use his fire breathing for attacks and Kammy could use her broomstick to evade the zombies and use her wand to cast well...basically anything on them. And Bowser's kids are...well, helpless as well." Said Koops.

"Then this should be fairly easy, I suppose." Flurrie said.

"Let's hope for the best!" Bow said.

"Dad, what's gonna happen if we die?" Morton asked.

"you go to Heaven or Hell, basically." Bowser said.

"I thought it was called The Underwhere and The Overthere?" Iggy pointed out.

"That's only in the paper world." Bowser replied.

"I'm actually really not afraid of death, really. What happens, will happen." Said Lemmy.

"But, if it's a painful death like someone eating your insides..." Said Wendy.

"Well...I'd be kind of scared I guess." Lemmy replied.

"I bet you 50 bucks you wouldn't survive all of this for atleast an hour." Said Roy.

"You're on!" Lemmy replied.

"Sigh...I hate when they do stuff like that." Larry said.

"Brothers do it all the time. It's no big deal, really. But Roy...we've been really close together for a long time. I just can't stand to see him die or anybody else for that matter!" Wendy said.

"Yeah, really sad..." Iggy said. Larry nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't worry, we're all gonna be alright. I just know it..." Said Ludwig with a hopeful expression.

EOC.

So now, things are starting to change a bit, but the group is now out of Rogueport for now, and heading into Glitzville. These are the characters that are still alive:

People left alive:

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Daisy

Yoshi

birdo

Toadette

Toad

Dixie

Diddy

Goombario

Kooper

Bombette

Parakarry

Bow

Sushi

Goombella

Koops

Flurrie

Yoshi Jr

Vivian

Bobbery

Ms. Mowz

Bowser

Kammy Koopa

Iggy

Morton

Lemmy

Larry

Wendy

Roy

Ludwig

So, who do you think started the virus? Who will survive or die? (Please post who you want to live or die, if you do, I might make them survive or die!)

Do you think DK is alive or dead? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Into The Pit

Peach was walking down a foggy grass field. She didn't know where she was.

"Where am I? Um, is there anyone here?" Peach said.

"Ah, it's you again." Said a Toad girl who seemed pretty familiar.

"Oh! It's...Aleisha, isn't it? What are you doing here?" Peach asked.

"Do you know why Ashley is doing all this bad stuff to people and everything?" Aleisha asked.

"The evil inside her is controlling her to do this bad stuff, am I right?" Peach answered.

"Yes but...she has a purpose to live though. She has a purpose to destroy the world." Aleisha explained.

"WHAT!? But...why does she need a purpose though? This doesn't make sense!" Peach yelled.

"She is the main evil in this world. She is kind of like the Antichrist, if you know what I mean."

"What are you saying? How do you know all of this, and can you tell me why she needs to destroy the world?" Peach pleaded.

"She has to destroy the world because she is almost like...the devil's daughter. She is part of the evil in this world. There are several parts of evil in the world, and her's is Chaos. The evil controlles her to cause destruction over the earth from time to time."

"But the zombies...what do they have to do with her?" Peach asked.

"Ashley demanded four people to create the zombie virus for a special prize if they did it. And they did do it. You already know of one, which was Wario."

"But...how could they do that!? I can't believe them...but, do you know who else created it? And is there any way to stop the zombies?" Peach asked.

"Your first question I cannot answer, as you must find out for yourself. Your second question...yes there is a way. You must kill Ashley, so the evil in her can return to the depths of hell."

"Okay, but how do I do it? And why was Wario killed if he got this special prize from Ashley?"

"You must kill her from her own evil. And Wario had gotten killed because he confessed that he helped create the virus."

"Wait...kill her from her own evil...what does that mean?"

"The zombies. You must lure her into part of her own evil, so that she can be gone forever."

"Part of her own evil? What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means she used some of her own evil to create the virus, and since the virus is in the zombies, which can be spread throughout, that is part of her own evil."

"Oh...well, this seems really serious but...why me? Why am I chosen to hear this all?"

"Because...your soul is one of the most purest souls on this earth. So, we have chosen you to kill her. Ashley's soul is pure evil, and yours is pure goodness."

"Okay...I guess I can understand. But...what is her weakness though? And what kind of evil powers does she have?"

Suddenly, the whole grass field changed into a white room. In the white room, she saw Ashley and the other Aleisha talking to each other.

"Wait a second...if you're there, and you're here then...how is that possible!?" Peach shrieked.

"You shall see..." Aleisha said with a creepy smile. They both looked back at the scene.

"It feels like my mind is gone, I'm spinning 'round..." Ashley said, with teary eyes.

"Don't worry...I'm sure you can control this evil inside of you. I don't want you to kill anymore people." Aleisha.

"Well, deep inside, my tears I'll drown...I can't help what I'm doing. This evil is so terrifying and cold..." Ashley said with a sigh.

"Ashley...I am sure that you can handle this back. If you don't then...I don't know."

"Mmm...maybe I should cause destruction and chaos so I can have entertainment all to myself." Said Ashley with a slight smile.

"No! Don't think that way! If you try to control what you're doing. then... you might just get rid of the evil!"

"Well...I actually kind of like the evil in me...it feels good and refreshing. I like it!"

"What are you saying? We need to get rid of this evil inside, okay? I can understand how the evil recovered your skin back to normal but...you killed your own family! Doesn't that make you said atleast?"

"Not really. I didn't really like them. Plus, it was entertaining seeing them die slowly! Also...did you see the way I sliced everyone at school in half? That was great!"

"Ashley...what is happening to you? You like killing other people...this isn't the old Ashley I know! Fight back the evil!"

"I don't think I should. Hey! Do you think creating a zombie virus would be a perfect way to end most of humanity?"

"What is the matter with you? Why are you thinking like this!? Please, Ashley...you have to fight back the evil!"

"Hmm...maybe I should look in the book on how to raise the dead..." She grabbed a blood-red colored book from under her bed.

"WHAT!? A book for satanists!? WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!!"

"SHUT UP!!" Ashley yelled. Her eyes turned red. Aleisha slowly floated up in the air and she couldn't move.

"Who are you and what have you done to Ashley!"

"I am part of the evil that is is within this world. I bring chaos and destruction to the world." Said Ashley in a completely different voice.

"Leave Ashley alone! She didn't do anything to deserve this!!"

"I control her now. She is a perfect disguise to cause all of my destruction. It's gonna take a miracle for me to be gone forever."

"You asshole...get out of her body right now!!"

"Goodbye Aleisha." Ashley then set Aleisha on fire! She was screaming in pain, while Ashley was just cackling in laughter.

"Oh my... I get it now. So...you are the soul of the living Aleisha. And how could she kill her own best friend..."

"So, you understand now. That is why you must kill her, or the whole earth would be left in a catastrophe."

"But...why can't we just nuke them?"

"Well, that could work I suppose, but if you truly want to defeat this evil, then you must kill Ashley! Plus, the zombies may even be immune to attacks like those."

"Alright...I understand."

"Peach! Hello, peach!" Yelled a voice that seem to come from nowhere.

"Hello!? Who is that?" Peach yelled.

"Peach! Wake up!"

"Wake up? I'm not asleep!" Peach yelled again.

"Peach, c'mon! We're in Glitzville now! Get up!" Luigi said.

"Oh, we are? Okay then!" Peach said.

Everyone got out of the blimp and got onto the grounds of Glitzville. The whole place was abandoned.

"Wow...this place looks like a ghost town!" Toad said.

"That's not surprising, really. Now we just have to find the gun shop!" Mario said.

"That shop by the stand...that should have guns in there." Yoshi JR said.

The large group walked over to the shop and opened the door, but what they saw inside was not what they had expected. There were about 20 zombies in there, most of them were eating flesh and meat. They all stopped and looked at the survivors.

"Well, this can't be good." Said Larry.

"RUN!!" bombette yelled.

Everybody ran, and the zombies chased after them. They all headed for the glitz pit, but Bobbery had tripped on the stairs to the pit.

"BOBBERY!!" Ms. Mowz yelled.

"You go on withou- AHHH!!: Bobbery screamed. He was being chewed on everywhere in his body.

"NO!!" Ms. Mowz yelled.

"Ms. Mowz! Get in!!" Toadette yelled. She got in and everyone locked the doors and put chairs and tables up against it.

"Well, our plan certainly back fired." Boo said.

"Okay, our plan did not go exactly how we thought it would be, but we're still okay though!" Luigi reassured.

"Well, if we don't do something, then more and more will come!" Goombella pointed out.

"Well, I suggest we go looking to see if we can find anything here useful to kill the zombies." Dixie spoke up.

"Alright, let us split up then...okay no, not split up, let's just search for anything useful we can well...use!" Said Mario. Then, the hunt began.

Peach went upstairs and entered in the actual glitz pit. Non surpisingly, there was no one there.

"Sigh...why is this happening to me? Why must everything bad always happen to me?" Peach asked herself.

"Oh...god, please watch over me...and my friends. I don't like the catastrophe that is happening right now."

Peach started to cry. She couldn't believe she was in this predicament. She couldn't believe some of her friends had died. She couldn't believe how DK just rushed in the crowd of zombies.

She couldn't believe that Ashley has a purpose to live: and it was to destroy the world.

Mario entered the balcony and saw Peach weeping.

"Hey, Peach are you alright?" Mario asked.

"Not really...I just hate this disaster we're in. It feels like I am just a victim." She replied.

"Don't worry, we will all get out of this, I'm sure of that." Reassured Mario.

"I...I love you very much. Really. I was gonna ask you to marry me right after my birthday party...but since these zombies caused the chaos back at the party and at the Kingdom, and back at Rogueport I couldn't have the time to tell you..."

"Peach...I love you too, and of course I would marry you. But...I guess fate has just given us the wrong time to do that."

"Every night, when I dream about you and me, I feel like we are dancing the night away. The moon is shining above us, and there is no one but us. The spaces between us are so close."

"Peach...you're like an angel to me. I want us to be together forever."

"You're a real man, Mario." Peach smiled. "But from now on, you will never see me cry."

Meanwhile, in the minor league locker room...

"Okay, what the hell can a toilet plunger do!?" Ludwig yelled.

"It can act as a suction cup to distract the zombies, duh!" Morton yelled back.

"You guys are stupid! ...A chair can definitely defeat them, seeing as how they are so weak!" Wendy yelled.

"I personally think that a doorknob can hit them, because zombie's skins are so plush so it's easy to do that!" Lemmy piped up.

"I'd say a coat hanger will do the trick since everybody hates those." Iggy said.

"I've always thought keyboards can kill them easily?" Said Wendy.

"No, that's eletrical stuff." Roy said.

"Sigh...sometimes I feel like we're in a cartoon." Bowser said to himself.

Meanwhile, in the storage room: Toad, Toadette, Goombella, Bow, Sushi, Watt, Goombario, Daisy, Koops, and Yoshi Jr were searching for anything useful.

"Hey look! I found a badge!" Goombario cheered.

"Too bad a badge won't work against those zombies..." Said Bow with a sigh.

"God, there is nothing here! I guess that's what we get for wishful thinking." Koops said.

"And I doubt that there is anything in these boxes that we can use as well." Toad said.

"Well, the only thing that I found that was close to useful was this eletric control panel that controls the electricity of the glitz pit." Said Daisy.

"Who the hell cares. I suggest we all just let the zombies in and have some real fun!" Yoshi Jr cackled.

"Wait...what are you saying?" Toadette asked.

"I'm saying that we should entertain ourselves by watching people die. We can grab some popcorn while we are watching!" Yoshi Jr cheered.

"What the hell is that matter with you!? Why would you even think that!" Bow said. Everyone was slightly sickened of the idea.

"I say we just beat up the damn zombies instead of standing here like a bunch of wimps!"

"Hmm...isn't it odd that you act so excited when danger is near?" Sushi asked.

"Yeah, normally you are just so...plain." Goombella said.

"I'm plain!? You are the one who has to bitch about everything that happens!" Yoshi Jr yelled.

"I'm the bitch!? Okay, fine, I admit that I can be sassy at times, but I do NOT complain about every single thing!" Goombella yelled back in frustration.

"Both of you just shut up right now!! We're not getting anything done by fighting here!" Watt yelled.

"Yoshi...what has gotten into you? Seriously, you're acting like you're a different person!" Toadette said.

"I feel more alive than ever actually. I actually feel really excited about doing somethings..." Yoshi smirked.

"Well, you don't have to take those "exciting things" out on us, really." Bow spoke up.

Suddenly, the lights shut off in the room.

"AAH!! WHAT'S GOING ON!!" Sushi shrieked.

"Sigh...the lights went out. Daisy, flip the switch on the electric control panel." Yoshi Jr demanded.

"Whatever you say..." Daisy replied. She found the panel instantly as she was near it. She flipped the switch to turn the lights back on, but something went terribly wrong.

Daisy was being zapped to death! She couldn't let go of the switch, and she was screaming to death.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?" Goombario yelled over the screams of Daisy.

"HEE-ELP MEEEE-EEE!!" Daisy screamed. But, the zapping, and screaming stopped. The lights turned back on, and Daisy fell down to the floor, dead.

"Daisy, no!!" Toad shrieked. Yoshi Jr laughed.

"You...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Sushi yelled.

"Heh heh...it was easy, I re wired the circuitry in the panel so that anyone who flipped the switched would've gotten shocked! I didn't plan it to be that bad, but who cares." He replied.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" Goombario yelled. But suddenly, a huge spark flew from the panel, to the ceiling where the ceiling sprinklers were. The spark hit them both, so water started pouring everywhere.

"Well, I guess we all didn't see that coming..." Watt said.

"Oh no...everybody! Get on the boxes! The water will zap us all from the sparks!" Toad yelled. Everybody had gotten on the boxes.

"HELL NO!! YOU'RE STAYING DOWN THERE!!" Goombario yelled.

"AAH!!" Yoshi growled. He bit on Goombario's leg which made yell. He tried kicking Yoshi off, but he just wouldn't let go!

"I can flutter jump!" Paper Yoshi yelled. He flutter jumped his way over to another separate box.

"Damnit! We can't let him live!" Goombario yelled. Another spark shot out from the panel, which made the water shock even more.

"What do we do? If the sprinklers continue leaking out water, it will eventually rise to the ceiling which means we will die by both shock and drowning!" Goombella said.

"I know what I'm gonna do!" Goombario yelled. He tried to move his box that he was on over to Yoshi Jr.

"Don't even try! Because, the minute you touch the water, ZAP! You're dead!" Yoshi Jr cackled.

"Well...since me and Watt can float, we'll find the switch that leads to upstairs!" Bow said.

"So, what are you gonna do now? Wait for all of us to die, or try to kill me?: Yoshi Jr smirked.

"Take this!!" Koops yelled. He threw a small box towards Yoshi. It almost knocked him over.

"Woah...hah! Nice try, but your plan failed!" He laughed.

"Damnit, why is he doing this?" Goombella asked. No one knew the answer.

The water was about 3 feet high now, so half of the room was flooded.

"I FOUND IT!!" Watt yelled. She pressed it, and a flight of stairs appeared, with a door into the second floor.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!" Yoshi Jr yelled. He threw the small box over on to Toadette, which almost knocked her over as well!

"AAH!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" Toadette shrieked.

Bow got over to Toadette, and carried her onto the top of the staircase.

"Wooh...thanks Bow. I thought I was gonna die there." Toadette said with a sigh of relief.

"Don't mention it." Bow replied with a smile.

"Go go go!" Goombella rushed. She eventually got on over to the staircase along with Sushi.

"Here goes nothing!" Koops yelled. He tried to jump on over to another box, but failed and landed in the water. His body started shaking weirdly as he was being electrified.

"NO!!" Watt yelled. She flew on over to Koops, grabbed him and got him over to the staircase.

"Woah! How did you do that without being zapped!" Sushi asked.

"I'm electric type, meaning I am immune to electric attacks." Watt explained.

Ah...wha-what happened?" Koops asked as he slowly got up, but his whole body felt weird from the zap attacks.

"You were about to be zapped to death, but luckily Watt saved you in time!" Toadette cheered.

"Wait for me!" Toad yelled. He got onto the stair case with ease.

goombario and Yoshi Jr were the only ones one the water left. The whole room was almost flooded. The top of the staircases was only a foot above the water.

"Any last words before you die?" Yoshi Jr said with a creepy grin.

"I'm sure as hell not gonna die! Watch this...!" Goombario said. He closed his eyes and took a long, humongous leap towards the top of the stairs. Everyone was surpised at how far Goombario could jump!

"WHAT!? HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Yoshi Jr yelled.

"It's a special ability of mine. Now...let's let this bastard die in his own disaster." Goombario said. The group opened the door, entered the hallway, and slammed the door shut, leaving Yoshi to wait for his own death.

"NOOOOOO!! YOU GET BACK HERE!!" Yoshi yelled. Suddenly, the ceiling started to crumble, as if something heavy was dropped onto the ceiling floor.

"Uh oh...this can't be good..." Yoshi Jr said with a worried look. Part of the ceiling broke in, and gallons of water began spewing out, making the water rise more faster.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Yoshi screamed. The water kept rising, inch by inch.

"Oh...you guys are so gonna regret this! OH YES YOU WILL!!" Yoshi Jr screamed yet again. But that was his final scream as the water finally rose to the ceiling, shocking and drowning Yoshi Jr at the same time.

"Damnit...he got killed!" Said a figure, watching the whole scene.

"Darn...that wasn't the whole plan how it was suppose to turn out, was it sir?" Said a servant.

"No, it wasn't. It wasn't how it was suppose to go when Wario got kiled too! Damnit!" Said the figure.

"Well, sir...do you want me to send out more zombies?" Said the servant.

"...yes. There are only 20 of them in Glitzville, and all of them are trying to get in the Glitz Pit. Send out atleast 50 more."

"Got it, sir. Oh and sir? What should we do if the rest of the survivors find out that those other 2, helped create the virus?" The servant asked.

"...we will just see how this all unfolds out. We can't let them know we are behind all of this. Oh and please stop calling me sir. It gets irritating."

"Yes, sir...er I mean affirmative. But...if you don't mind please...call me Lola. Not the other name I use to have last year." Lola said.

"Alright then Lola. Now, send out those zombies, if you will."

"Affirmative." Lola replied.

End Of Chapter!

Alright, so now the group is in Glitzville, but...why do you think Yoshi Jr killed Daisy? Who do you think "The Figure" that was watching Yoshi Jr's death scene was? Who do you think Lola was?

These are the people that are still alive:

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Yoshi

birdo

Toadette

Toad

Dixie

Diddy

Goombario

Kooper

Bombette

Parakarry

Bow

Sushi

Goombella

Koops

Flurrie

Vivian

Ms. Mowz

Bowser

Kammy Koopa

Iggy

Morton

Lemmy

Larry

Wendy

Roy

Ludwig 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: What's happening to us?

"The 50 zombies were sent out sir. They should arrive in Glitzville any minute now." Lola said.

"Good, good, and I thought I told you to stop calling me sir?" The figure said.

"Oh, I forgot, sorry. What do you want me to call you?" Lola asked.

"Hmm...just call me "Miracle"." He said.

"Miracle? Um...why do you want me to call you that?" She asked.

"Because...I was born with a special gift. But enough about that, we'll talk about it later. Any news on Ashley Mush for now?" Miracle asked.

"For now, no. The last time she was spotted was back in Poshley Heights, but it seems that the city is completely abandoned." Lola replied.

"Interesting...but, we need to have this Ashley possesed person to this place as soon as possible. We can use her to rule the world."

"Oh...so that's what you're going to do with her? But...how will you make her obey you? She's possesed by a strong evil!"

"Don't worry...my "special gift" will come in handy for that. But for now, we must focus on the mario crew. We have to either lead them here to our base so I can use my "special gift" on them, or we'll have no choice but to wipe them out, if they find out about us soon."

"This should be entertaining. Oh Jojora!" Lola called out. Jojojora entered the room.

"Lola! You know I was busy doing my make up so I'd look beautiful while causing destruction! Ha ha!" She laughed.

"Um...right then. We need you to go to get Ashley Mush for us. She should be around Poshley Heights. Teleport her here so um, Miracle here, can use his special ability or whatever." Lola heartily replied.

"Sounds cool! Do you mind if I bring Mr. White Sheet, Nastashia, and Pinker with me? I might need some backup." She asked.

"Um, fine, I guess. The more the merrier." Lola replied.

"Alright then... MISTER WHITE SHEET!! NASTASHIA!! PINKER!!" Jojora yelled. Three people entered the room.

"I told you that my name was Doopliss! DOOPLISS!!" He yelled.

"Yes, what do you want, birdy?" Nastashia asked.

"Ooh! Are we in for a new mission?" Pinker asked cheerfully. Pinker was a Pink Yoshi, so Pinker would be a female since pink is mainly a girls' color.

"I like calling you mister white sheet, so shush. And Nastashia, I'm a fairy. A beautiful crystal colored one at that. And yes, we are on a mission! We need to find Ashley Mush and get her over here so um, Miracle can use a gift on her! Or something like that!" She explained.

"Awesome! So like, where do we go?" Pinker cheerfully asked.

"According to Lola, she's in Poshley Heights. So let's go!" Jojora said. Then, the four baddies ran off.

"Let's just hope things don't go wrong..." Miracle had said in a whisper.

Meanwhile...

In Glitzville, 50 more zombies had entered the place, and helped the other zombies try to break open the doors. But since zombies were so weak on their arms and legs, it would take a while to get them open.

Meanwhile (again)...

In the glitz pit on the second floor from the flooded storage room, Toad, Toadette, Goombella, Bow, Sushi, Koops, Watt, and Goombario were figuring out what to do.

"So...how do we get out of here? The storage room is filled with water, Yoshi Jr is dead, and the water will eventually come flooding in here, so we'd all get shocked to death and/or drowned if we don't figure out something!" Watt shrieked.

"Just calm down. We'll just find like an air duct or something to get us out. There may even be supplies up here so let's just check." Goombario said.

"Poor Daisy...she didn't deserve to die. Let alone die a such unexpected death!" Sushi said.

"Yeah I know...do you think we should break the news to Luigi?" Toadette asked.

"Well, we have to. He's gonna find out sooner or later. And I guess we should presume that Yoshi Jr was one of the people who created this zombie virus since how he acted so mysterious and he killed Daisy." Toad realized.

"Hmm...first Wario and now him. But isn't it weird, how they both got killed though?" Bow asked mischievously.

"Yeah, it is. But Wario's death was a suicide attempt and Yoshi Jr's was an accident." Watt replied.

"Well, yes. But it still seems really weird though. Oh well, let's just go." Goombella replied. They all went through the door on the right wall. It lead to a room with a bunch of pile of boxes. There was one huge box in the end of the room.

"Wow, there has GOT to be something in that big box!" Koops spoke out loud.

"Just be careful. There could be traps or something..." Bow said with caution.

"Yeah, yeah. Koops, help me get this box door open!" Toadette said. They both tried to get it open but it just wouldn't budge.

"Here, try it this way..." Said Watt. She slowly floated to where the box was at. She used a lightning attack on it, and it blasted open. But what they saw inside, was very unexpected.

A zombie was apparently hiding in the box and he flinged out and bit Watt.

"AAHHHHHH!! GET HIM OFF ME!" Watt screamed. Goombella grabbed a pipe from the wall, and blew it right through the zombie's eye. The zombie fell right to the ground leaving a bloody mess behind.

"Ohh...my neck!! AAH!" Watt yelled in pain

"Damnit! He got bit!! This can't be good!" Goombario yelled.

"He'll be alright. He got bit, I'm sure it's not a huge deal...is it?" Toadette asked in wonder.

"What are you saying!? The virus is in the zombie's, meaning, that the other zombie took a bite out of Watt, spreading the virus into him." Goombella explained.

"WHAT!? Are you saying I'm gonna turn into...into a zombie!?" Watt yelled.

"Yes...it's only a matter of time until you become one of them." Goombella replied.

"Well, we have to kill her then. Because before you know it, she'll get a surpise attack on any of us!" Said Koops.

"No, you are NOT killing me." Watt replied.

"We have to keep her alive because she'll be useful still for this. So, we kill her when she turns into one of them." Toad replied.

"I said, you're not killing me." Watt said yet again.

"Sigh...fine, we'll tie you up or something. Let's just get some supplies and get out of here." Goombario said. He looked in the huge box and all he saw was bob-ombs. He picked up one.

"Bob-ombs? Is that it?" Sushi asked.

"I guess it is..." Goombario replied.

"Pfff, we don't need that junk! We already have Bombette!" Bow pointed out.

"Wait, wait...Hey! I think I found some guns in this um, this side up label box!" Toadette yelled.

"This side up means a side of the box needs to be up..." Goombella explained.

They all got to the box and eack picked up a weapon except for Toad and Toadette.

"Hey...me and Toadette don't know how to use weapons! What are we suppose to do?" Toad complained.

"Um, you can cheer us on in the background!" Sushi exclaimed.

"Wow, real useful." Toadette replied.

"Awesome! I found a sub machine gun!" Goombario cheered. He put the bob-omb down on a separate box.

"Oh, what's this?" Bow asked to herself . She picked up a shotgun lookking gun. Except it looked like it had more features. "Hmm...looks like a high tech shotgun! I wonder where the trigger is..." Bow looked around for it and accidentally pressed it, which shot off a super large fast bullet. The bullet zoomed right into the match on top of the bob-omb whoch lit it up.

"Hey! Watch where you are shooting!" Koops jumped.

"Sorry! I couldn't find the trigger!" Bow yelled back.

"Um, guys..." Toad said. He pointed to the lit bob-omb. If the bob-omb was to explode, then the whole box of bob-ombs would explode, meaning it would leave a huge hole in the wall, so it would send the zappy water from the storage room into the second floor.

"I suggest we all run while we still can." Sushi said.

"Yep, let's go!" Watt replied. They all ran out of the room as fast as they could, and as soon as all of them had gotten out of that room, the bomb exploded, causing the other bombs to explode, resulting in a massive explosion. The walls were destroyed and on fire, a spike had impaled right through Toad's leg, a pile of rocks had piled over Sushi. Gallons of zappy water had rushed into the fiery room.

"Oh my god...my leg! Uhh!" Toad yelled.

"Someone...please help me!!" Sushi yelled as she was crushed by tons of rocks.

"Hold on!!" Bow yelled. She turned Sushi invisible and got her out from the rocks.

"Ugh...thanks. I couldn't even breathe!" Sushi panted.

"We need to get out now! The water is still electrified so we need to stay from it!" Koops yelled.

"But my leg is impaled though!!" Toad yelled.

"Ugh, here!!" Goombario yelled. He grabbed the spike and pulled it out as quick as he could.

"OW!! What the hell was that for!!" Toad yelled.

"I helped you, now let's go!!" Goombario yelled. The water was rushing in very fastly. The group climbed over a bunch of crates and found a path downstairs that lead to an air duct.

"Well, that sure was fun. Where is the way out of here?" Goombella asked.

"Hmm...down there?" Watt pointed. There was an AC Door with bars in them so you can see through it. The office of the Glitz Pit was just below.

"Okay then. How do we get down there?" Toadette asked.

"Hehehehe. I know a way..." Bow snickered. She grabbed everyone and made them turn invisible, went through the AC Door and down into the Glitz Pit office.

"So...what do we tell the others? The water is eventually gonna flood the whole second floor, and the water will rush through the ac door down into here and it will flood the whole glitz pit!" Sushi shrieked.

"Hmm...it seems like a really complex plan because, the water is still zappy, zombies are outside the pit and the only way out of here is through the blimp!" Goombella replied thoughtfully.

"We'll find a way. But we have to go now, come on!" Koops rushed.

"No, that's the chocolate muffin, you're thinking of the blueberry muffin." Iggy said. They were talking random stuff in the minor league locker room.

"I know right! They look so similar!" Wendy replied.

"What about the Mushroom Muffin? I heard that tastes really bad!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"It's actually pretty good if you put salt on it." Lemmy said.

"And it only costs 5 coins as well, too bad they're only sold at retail stores." Larry said.

"Um, no. The blueberry muffin costs 5 coins, the mushroom one costs 10 coins." Morton replied.

"Well, thank god I have my muffin coupon slip! I can get any muffin for free and I can buy as much as I want!" Roy cheered.

"Lucky. I've been trying to get my hands on this ticket things all month!" Kammy Koopa replied.

"This conversation is just going nowhere..." Bowser said in a whisper to him self.

Meanwhile, Dry Bones, Boo, Flurrie, Bombette, Ms. Mowz, Parakarry, Vivian, Dixie, Diddy, Kooper, Yoshi, and Birdo were exploring the glitz pit arena on the first floor.

"Did anyone find anything yet?" Yoshi asked out loud.

"Nope." Everyone else replied.

"I highly doubt that there is anything in this place. I mean, look at it, this place is sooo empty!" Boo exclaimed.

"Hmm? What's this?" Dixie said. She stepped on a high raised black from the floor, and a secret passage way had opened in the very back.

"OH MY GOD!! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!!" Ms. Mowz yelled.

"Um, the wall revealed some hidden passage..." Said Flurrie with a raised eye brow.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Heh heh..." Ms. Mowz shamely said.

"Hmm...maybe that will lead to a basement of some sort!" Bombette cheered.

"Yeah, we might even find some useful items. Let's go!" Birdo said. Everyone started to go down the passage way. It seemed to be a long staircase down.

"Wow, sure is dark down here..." Parakarry pointed out.

"I like the dark, heh." Vivian giggled.

As they ventured down the stairs, the air started to get colder, but it was also getting lighter in there.

"Weird...why is the walls getting...kind of blue-ish?" Dry Bones asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we're going to Antarctica!" Diddy exclaimed.

"Let's just keep going..." Birdo replied. The air continued to get colder as they went down, the walls were getting more and more frosty blue. They finally reached ground level and gasped at amazement at what they saw.

The group was on a icy bridge, hundreds of feet above the ocean. Everywhere they looked, there was ocean. They looked in front of them, and saw a huge ice castle.

"Wooooooooaaaaahhh...like, where the hell are we?" Dry Bones asked. No one knew the answer.

"HEY!!" A voice yelled from somewhere. "Hey, you peoples!"

A small figure flew toward the group. It was a fairy!

"What are you people doing here? How did you find this place!" Exclaimed the fairy.

"Um, we somehow got here by Glitzville. We mean you no harm! We're just looking for some weapons to defeat against those zombies!" Flurrie pleaded.

"Oh yeah, the zombies. Yeah, they were all over the news. Turns out that Mushroom City, the Mushroom Kingdom, and Rogueport have been completely invaded now. Don't know about other places though." Said the fairy.

"Yeppity. We saw the whole invasion of the zombies back at the kingdom and at Rogueport. So...what is this place?" Dixie said.

"Oh this place? This is Joke's End. The place where cruddy jokes are never to be heard of again!" The fairy cheered.

"Huh, weird name. Anyways, what is your name? And do you have any useful items we can use to defend or attack against the zombies?" Kooper asked nicely.

"My name? It's Teehora. I am the guardian of Teehee Valley, and I am the sister of the guardian of Joke's End. And yes, I do have something that can be useful for you guys! But...you'll have to come to the top floor of Joke's End Castle to get it! I'll be waiting for you all!" The fairy then flew off.

"Oh great. More challenges. This should be fun." Yoshi said with sarcasm.

"Let's just get this overwith, shall we." Said Boo. The group walked in to the castle preparing to find this useful item.

Goombella, Goombario, Koops, Toadette, Toad, Bow, Watt, and Sushi returned to the lobby where Peach and Mario were.

"Oh! Hey, guys! Did you find anything useful!" Mario asked gleefully.

"Yep, we got a lot of weapons from the second floor..." Goombella replied in a weird way.

"Um, okay. Hey...what happened to Watt?" Peach asked as she noticed spots of blood on her.

"She got um...bit by a zombie." Sushi explained in a low voice.

"SHE WHAT!?" They both yelled.

"Yes and uhh...well, here's else what happened. Yoshi Jr was acting all weird while we were in the storage room like saying he would be entertained watching you guys get killed and stuff, suddenly the lights went off for some reason, so he asked Daisy to flip the switch back on and she did and she got zapped to death! Yoshi Jr said that he meant to kill her so all of us were exceedingly angry at him, next, the water sprinklers turned on, while having sparks jump into the water making it zappy. Eventually all of us escaped te flooded room except for Yoshi Jr whom got drowned and zapped to death. ext, we found a big box with bob-ombs and a zombie in it and that zombie bit Watt, but we killed the zombie, found some guns, one of the bob-ombs lit for accidental firing and blew up which caused the other bob-ombs to blow up making a huge hole in the wall so the water could come in, so we had to escape to an air duct, Bow got us down from the air duct, and we escaped." Goobmella explained it all with a few pants.

"Oh my god...so Yoshi Jr killed Daisy, eh? Aw, man...Luigi is not gonna like this at all." Said Mario.

"Well, we're gonna have to tell him at the right time that she is dead." Peach replied.

"And we presume that Yoshi Jr was one of the people who created the virus so, yeah." Toadette said.

"Alright, so that's 2 people then: Wario and Yoshi Jr whom both are dead. Very strange..." Mario said.

"But however, the water is still leaking in, and if I'm correct, the water should be flooding the glitz pit office by now. If we don't do something, the whole place will be flooded!" Bow exclaimed.

"Alright then! We just need to search a bit more and if we can find anything else, then we'll take out the zombies outside, since there are only about 20 of them so it should be easy." Mario answered.

"Okay, but where are the others?"Goombario asked.

"Bowser, Kammy, and his kids are looking in the locker rooms, Luigi is in the bathroom, and the others are looking in the arena." Peach answered.

"Cool...so, now we just wait..." Koops said calmly.

Meanwhile...

"Hmm...Lola! Give me information about Joke's End, some of the mario crew have gotten there." Miracle demanded.

"Alright...aha! Here it is. Joke's End is a sacred place where all bad jokes are forgotten forever. It's an icy place that has temperatures around Zero degrees. Only few have traveled here. It is a frosty castle with traps galore. Nobody knows what's hidden at the top of the castle, but it is said that something very legendary is hidden there..." Lola read out loud.

"Something legendary that is hidden? Hmm...sounds incredibly interesting. Lola! I say, we shall go to Joke's End! Transport us to the top of the castle!" Miracle demanded.

"Can't do that sir, for some reason a mystical force is guarding us from doing that." Lola replied.

"Darnit! Heh. Whatever, we'll just wait for those little pests to get it ourelves, then we will steal it from them! Hahaha!" Miracle laughed.

"Um, Miracle can I say something? Unfortunately, Joke's End is a very sacred place, going there now for any reason is like trying to swim across the ocean!" Lola said.

"WHAT!? Are you kidding me!? Grrr...ah, oh well. I will rule the world anyway, so I'll get this legendary item from them when they become my slaves!!" Miracle had laughed yet again.

"Hmm...I wonder if Joke's End is the perfect place for placing that thing into there. It says I need a safe and sacred place to put that thing but I'm not so sure...Joke's End could be incredibly dangerous for all I know. Still, I can't help but get the feeling that I'm suppose to go to Joke's End for that..." Lola whispered to herself.

"What you say, Lola?" Miracle asked.

"Oh! Um, nothing sir, I mean Miracle. Just um, humming to myself! Yeah." Said Lola.

"Okay then. Hey...give me news on where Jojora, Doopliss, Nastashia, and Pinker are." He asked.

"Alright, let's see...they are at the outskirts of Poshley Heights. Nothing else seems to be suspicious about the place for now." She explained.

"Uh huh...and what about the zombies? Have they been invading anywhere else?"

"Nope. It seems that Rogueport was the last major place to be invaded for now. The whole place is a zombie town for now, sir."

"Alright...what about the Beanbean Kingdom? Any news on there?"

"That place has yet to be invades sir, I mean, Miracle. Well, the Kingdom is only 30 miles from Rogueport."

"Hmm...yes. But...how do you get to the Beanbean Kingdom? I never knew a way to get there..."

"You go through Neon Heights, through Teehee Valley, and then you'll reach the kingdom. There is also daily planes that go there as well."

"Okay then. That will be the place where it all begins for us...hahahaha..."

EOC.

Um, nothing to ask I guess. Uhh, just review maybe and post who you want to live I think...yeah. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Lost Memories

Back to the villians:

Jojora, Pinker, Nastasia, and Doopliss were searching for Ashley in Poshley Heights.

"I don't think she is in this town. It seems pretty deserted." Pinker said.

"She has to be here, or we'll be searching every where!" Jojora exclaimed.

"Um, there she is. Right by that fountain." Nastasia pointed to Ashley. The group ran to her.

"Oh Ashley! Or um...the devil or something. We have found you!" Doopliss cheered.

"Who are you and what do you want with me!!" Ashley yelled in a very demonic voice.

"Oh! Um, well you see. We've been searching for you!" Pinker answered.

"Hmm, okay then...what do you want with me? Speak now, or else I shall send a mass swarm of locusts down to your pathetic, weak bodies!" She yelled.

"Eep! Um, well, we want to rule the world with you, actually. We have been waiting for a moment like this for a long, long time!" Jojora exclaimed.

"You want to rule with me...? Haha! How am I so sure you're not just trying to use me!?" She asked loudly.

"Because, we plan to use our powers to create a perfect world, where all will obey us! Or all will obey you, which ever one you like!" Pinker cheered.

"Hmm...alright then. So, what should we do then? We've already had zombies invade the Mushroom Kingdom and Rogueport..." She said.

"Actually, we need to take you to our master so you can meet him and his most loyal servant as well. He plans on ruling not only the Earth, but the whole Galaxy!" Doopliss said.

"FOOLS! YOU THINK I WOULD ACTUALLY FALL FOR THAT!!" Ashley roared. Her yell was so loud, the the whole ground shook.

"What, what do you mean!?" Pinker stuttered.

"Fools! I know what you're trying to do!! You're trying to trick to meeting your master, so he can use a special power on me so I will obey him!!" She yelled.

"Yeah, um, sorry, I'm just gonna do this." Nastasia said. She got out a laser gun and zapped it at Ashley, which made her unconcious and fell down to the ground.

"Hah! Time to take this sucker back to head quarters!" Jojora cheered.

"DON'T EVEN TRY!!" Ashley yelled. There was a sudden bright flash. The whole group was teleported somewhere cold.

"Oh my god!! Like, what the hell just happened!?" Pinker yelled.

"And where are we!? Brrr...it's cold!" Doopliss replied.

"Hmm, it appears we are on Shiver Mountain, in the shiver region." Nastasia said, while looking out at the sight. There were mountains every where they saw.

"Shiver Mountain!? Damnit, Ashley must have teleported us here!! Where exactly is this moutain we are on near at?" Jojora yelled.

"Uhh, Shiver Mountain is near Shiver City, which is north west of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Well, where ever we are at, we'll teleport our way back at the base...what the!? THIS THING ISN'T WORKING!!" Pinker yelled.

"Mmm, Ashley must have kept us from using our special equipment." Nastasia said with a slight pause.

"Grrr! Curse her! We need back up as soon as possible!" Jojora cursed and yelled.

"Well, we can't go down seeing as the Mushroom Kingdom is zombie filled. We CAN go up the mountain which will lead us to Crystal Palace. Once we get through the palace, there should be a bridge that can take us to Chuckle Woods, which will lead us to the Beanbean Kingdom and to the place where our base is at!" Doopsliss spoke.

"Alright, up we go!" Jojora cheered. Then, the villians traversed up the shivery moutain.

Joke's End:

The group of twelve (Yoshi, Birdo, Parakarry, Ms. Mowz, Flurrie, Kooper, Bombette,Vivian, Dixie, Dry Bones, Boo, and Diddy) ventured into the first floor of the Joke's End Castle.

"God, it's so cold in here!" Ms. Mowz said with a shiver.

"Nooooo, you think?" Parakarry sarcastically said.

"Look, let's just geth through this." Dixie replied.

The room they were in had a staircase going to the second floor, and a door leading outside.

"Well, I know where to go so come on!" Kooper said. He followed the group upstaircase. But something went terribly wrong, the stairs had broken down! The group had fallen to the icy floor below.

"Sigh...can this get any worse?" Vivian said as she tried to stand up.

"Looks like we'll have to go the long way then..." Said Yoshi with a slight sigh. The group went outside on to an icy bridge.

"Careful! It's slippery here!" Diddy warned.

"I don't have to worry, I can float!" Flurrie said.

"Haha, me too." Said Boo and Parakarry.

"Pfff, lucky." Bombette whispered.

Suddenly, there was a swooshing noise near the door they entered at. A big lasrer had appeared from the ground and it popped up. Suddenly, fire started coming out of it, on to the bridge, which meant the whole bridge will melt in a matter of seconds.

"OH MY GOD!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" Birdo screamed. Flurrie, Parakarry, Boo, just simpoly floated to the other side of the bridge. Everyone else was running for theie lives. The fire had already melted almost half the bridge.

"Fire...hate fire!" Dry Bones shrieked.

"Hurry up!!" Ms. Mowz yelled. However, something totally out of the blue came onto the half melted bridge. It was some sort of yeti, except it had torn skin, and sharp fangs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" Dixie yelled.

"RUN THE OTHER WAY!!" Diddy screamed. But there was no other way, the yeti was blocking them from getting any further. The melting process of the bridge started to slow down, but eventually everyone else would fall many feet below.

The yeti grabbed Birdo and smashed her into the bridge, cracking some ice.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU ASSHOLE!!" Birdo yelled with a punch to it's head.

"Take this!!" Bombette yelled as she grabbed an ice pick. She stabbed it through the yeti's back, which caused him to raor very loudly.

"oh no! The melting is getting closer!" Kooper yelled.

"Oh my god...there's another one!!" Dry Bones yelled. The yeti came in the same way as the first yeti did. The second yeti grabbed Yoshi and threw him across the bridge, near the edges.

"Someone please help me!!" Ms. Mowz screamed as she was being chased by the second yeti.

"Get away from me you ass hole!!" Ms. Mowz yelled as she grabbed a bloack of ice and threw it at the crazy animal.

Bombette continually stabbed the yeti. But, the yeti grabbed Bombette and threw her right off the bridge!

"NOOOO!! YOU ASSHOLE!!" Dixie yelled. She got the ice pick and stabbed the yeti right through the eye!

"Ah! Get him off of me!" Birdo yelled. But, it was too late for any body to do anything, the whole bridge had melted and everyone else had fallen feet below, screaming for their lives. Flurrie, Parakarry, and Boo had just stared in shock.

"Oh man! This can't be good!" Flurrie shrieked.

"Great, now what do we do?" Parakarry sadly asked.

"...we keep going. We have to keep on going. There's basically nothing we can do for them." Boo replied. The three then floated off.

Somewhere in Joke's End's Castle:

"Ugh..." Yoshi said as he tried to get up from the cold ground.

"Ouch...where...where are we?" He asked himself.

He looked around and it seemed that the rest of the them who were on the bridge, were with him as well. They were in some sort of chamber that only had snow in it.

Dixie suddenly woke up from the great fall as well.

"Hmm, very odd..." She said.

"Um, do you know where we are?" Yoshi asked.

"We're still most likely in Joke's End. Don't what part of it though..." She replied as she saw Bombette and Kooper get up.

"Wow, that fall really knocked me out..." Said Bombette, rubbing her head.

"Darn...where are we at? Is there a way out of this place? I don't see any doors!" Kooper complained. Eventually, everyone else had gotten up.

"Uh, more trouble, I see." Birdo said, looking around the room.

"How do we get out? We can't be stuck in here!" Ms. Mowz shrieked.

"We'll have to wait for Flurrie, Boo, and Parakarry to come back to get us out. We'll just wait..." Said Vivian.

Flurrie, Boo, and Parakarry were walking up on the second floor in the castle.

"Geez, how much dangerous can this place be? And this ice is not helping at all!" Boo complained.

"Let's just keep going." Said Flurrie.

They got into a room where there was two doors, and a staircase that lead to not the third floor, but a higher ledge.

"Well, let's go up, since we have to get this special item from Teehora." Parakarry quickly replied. But suddenly, the doors had opened revealing some unexpected guests.

It was the zombies. There were many of them and they were very hungry.

"What the...!? How the hell did the zombies get up here!?" Boo yelled.

"Who cares! Let's float our way out of here!" Flurrie yelled. The three had floated up to the higher ledge with ease. Unfortunately though, zombies had came in from the hallway they were in.

"Damnit!! They have us cornered!!" Flurrie yelled. The zombies below started to come upstairs.

"There has to be another way out of here!" Parakarry yelled in fear. He suddenly saw an even higher ledge leading to another hall way.

"Up there!! We can evade these bastards!" Parakarry cheered. The three floated to the even higher ledge and ran off.

Meanwhile, in the glitz pit:

"Peach, where are you going?" Mario asked.

"Oh, I'm going to lay down for a while. I'm pretty tired." Peach replied.

"Um, okay...be careful though!" Mario replied. Peach didn't answer back. She went in to the hall way and in to the champions room, the champion room had the most comfortable bed so she decided to sleep there.

She got on the bed and closed her eyes. The comfortness of the bed got her to sleep quickly.

Mean while (yet again)

"Sir, I mean Miracle. We have lost track of Jojora, Doopliss, Nastasia, and Pinker." Lola spoke.

"What!? How did that happen now!?" Miracle yelled.

"I haven't the slightest idea, really. Their last confirmed location was back at Poshley Heights." Lola replied.

"Very odd...do you think Ashley might have killed them?" Miracle had asked.

Lola didn't know how to reply.

"I'm...I'm not sure, Miracle. Wait a second!" Lola spoke up. She went to the computer area in the room and found a signal from their group.

"Aha! I think I have found them! They are...in Shiver Mountain? Huh?" Lola asked her self.

"Shiver Mountain!? What the hell are they doing there!?" Miracle roared.

"I'm not sure, sir. Ashley must have transported the there or some thing!"

"Hmm...we'll need back up for this. Get 4 of my best slaves in here right now."

"Yes, sir."

"Stop calling me sir!!

"Eep! Sorry!!" Lola then ran off.

"Hmm, this is getting more and more dangerous by the second. Even, at Joke's End, we probably couldn't hide out over there..." Miracle said ti him self.

"Here they are, si- um, Miracle. I got Tiny Kong, Shy Guy, Blooper, and Hammer Bro." Said Lola.

"We are prepared to do any requests of yours, sir!" Said Hammer Bro.

"Please don't call me sir. Anyways, I have a mission for you guys. I need you to go to Shiver Mountain and bring my original group back over here. They some how got transported to that region so we must get them back to get Ashley!!"

"Awesome!! This would be good to test my super duper hair twirl!!" Tiny cheered.

"Yeah, whatever. Just go and get them back for me. I'll see you later."

"Awesome! And, we are off!" Said Blooper.

"Let's hope things start to get right this time..."

Meanwhile (again times three)

Peach was walking down a foggy street. The area had seemed familiar to her.

"Hmm, why am I back at this place again?" Peach said to her self.

"Hello Peach. Nice to see you again." Said Aleisha who appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, hi Aleisha. Um, why am I here again? Is there something else I need to know?" Peach asked.

"Yes, there is, actually. I need to tell you something very important first. Okay, please listen very well. There is a large group of baddies who are planning to use Ashley to rule the whole Galaxy for themselves." Aleisha said.

"What!? Well, now we got even more trouble now!!" Peach yelled in frustration.

"Yes, it is true. If they get a hold of Ashley, then you and your friends...no! The whole world will be in danger!!" Aleisha shrieked.

"So, how do we keep them away from her? And where are these baddies at?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know how to keep them away from her. The best plan is to find safety. I don't know the location of the baddies head quarters is at, I've only been on the inside. I will try to keep them away from Ashley as good as I can."

"Okay then. I'll have to trust you on this."

"And I need to show you some thing as well..." Suddenly, the whole outside turned in to the inside of a house. Peach saw Ashley sitting on her bed with her cousin, Karina.

"God...I wish people would treat me like a normal person. Why must my life have to be like this!?" Ashley said in frustration.

"Don't worry, Ashley, it will all be okay. And you're right, you don't treat any body bad, so why should they treat you bad?" Karina replied.

"Well, now I know that my tears won't lead to loneliness and maybe when time goes by, they will all understand." Said Ashley with just a plain expression.

"You are right. They think they know you, but they don't. Well, except for Aleisha maybe." Karina said.

"Well, let's pretend, that I moved on. Then I'll tell myself, that life can go on without my friends and my family."

"What are you saying? Your friends and family are one of the most important things to you!"

"Open my eyes, and look deep inside...I'm running away."

"But...why!? Running away is never the answer!"

"I might as well, since God probably hates me for doing stuff I can't control."

"No...God doesn't hate you. Maybe...maybe you should get baptized? That will probably stop, or help stop what's going on with you!"

"You think so? But...my life is a misery. But, since we're talking about this. I have to tell you something about my long past, and my families past."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Something...terrible happened in Mushroom City, the city we are in 20 years ago...a woman named Merlee tried to summon a demon like creature from hell...she offered up her very own daughter, Merluvlee...Merluvlee, is really my step mom...but anyways, it had worked...Merluvlee had given birth to a demon...she had these special powers, kind of like me, she can wish for someone to die just like that..."

"Oh my god, that's crazy!"

"Maybe so, but, she didn't care. Her classmates called her a witch, just like with me...but in the end, that demon was killed by a single person...Larissa Devilo Toadstool."

Peach had gasped.

"Oh wow! You mean, Princess Peach's mother did that!?"

"Yeah...and I guess it wasn't much of a demon from hell if it could be killed from a Human being...but, I think Merluvlee wants to do the same thing to me...after the demon was gone, a litle girl named Pauline appeared out of nowhere, holding a baby in her arms...before she died, she gave the baby to Merluvlee...that baby was me. The evil had passed on from Merluvlee's first child into me."

"My god, that is incredibly insane!"

"Yeah, and it was so sudden...but now, I have a feeling someone else is trying to do the same thing as Merlee did..."

"So, now you understand all of this..." Aleisha had asked Peach.

"Yes...I am incredibly shocked...my mother didn't even tell me she did that!" Peach said.

"I'm not surpised that you are shocked about this. So, you see what she means now, the world was suppose to go in an apocalyptic phase 20 years ago, but the demon had been killed by your mom, and these baddies are trying to do the same thing that happened 20 years ago!"

"But, wait...when did this convo take place? Ashley seems so...normal."

"It happened way before she committed those school murders. But now, you must understand that you are all in danger! I will keep the bad guys as far away from Ashley as I possibly can. You just keep yourself and your friends to find safety."

"Okay...but still, this seems like such a huge deal. It's kind of scary..." Peach shrugged.

EOC.

Another not so exciting chapter, I know. None of the main characters haven't died yet, but they will very soon. Please review. k thanks and bye. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Who I Am

The rest of the group back at the Glitz Pit (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Goombella, Goombario, Koops, Watt, Bow, Toad, Toadette, Bowser, Kammy Koopa, Larry, Wendy, Lemmy, Iggy, Morton, Sushi, Ludwig, Roy) were waiting patiently for the return of the 12 (Yoshi, Birdo, Vivian, Bombette, Dixie, Diddy, Boo, Flurrie, Kooper, Dry Bones, Ms. Mowz, and Parakarry) from the battle arena, but really, the 12 were in Joke's End.

"Hi, Goombella, um, what is up?" Goombario asked.

"Um, just trying to survive or something. It's pretty obvious though." She replied. The two were talking in a corner in the lobby.

"So um, you still remember what happened last year? When we were...you know, still dating." He replied.

"Don't even remind me of that. I want to delete that thought from my mind."

"But, how did we reverse the chemistry? You and I haven't talked for so long except for now, of course."

"You know how we reversed this "chemistry". Sigh..."

"Listen, can we forget about the past realtionship we had last year? I know it was all my fault, but please, can we at least be friends?" He asked.

"Um, sure we can forget that. Uhh, yeah, of course we can be friends, heh heh..." She replied, with a jumpy tone.

"Um, are you okay? You seem a bit jumpy. But... we're in a scary situation of course, so I guess I wouldn't be surprised, really." He replied with a cute smile.

"Oh I'm fine really! Well...okay, no I'm not. It was NOT your fault that we broke up last year. It was mine...I tried to be someone else who I wasn't. You had a right to get mad at me that time!" She admitted.

"What!? But...why though? Goombella, please tell me that is not true. You don't act like that..."

"Yes, it is true. It was all my fault. I had an attitude with you and you deserved to be mad. I'm so sorry..."

"Goombella, I'm very dissapointed with you. How could you do that to me?"

"I'm very sorry, really...you don't know how much time and courage I had that to tell you that. Things were done and words were said, that won't stop haunting me."

"I suppose I can forgive you maybe...yes, I realize how hard it is to admit you were lieing about stuff in the past. If you had never told me that, it would be a mystery that would haunt me in my mind forever."

"Just want you to know that I still...love you. I don't care if you hate me, but I still love you. No matter how much we hate each other, or fight I will never stop loving you."

"Oh, Goombella...you're so sweet. But please...promise you will never do that again?"

"Well, it keeps playing in my head, won't stop falling. And I could choose not to forgive, and lose my innocence, and face the fate of those who live, in foolish confidence."

"So, now...you are finally realizing that the stuff you done in the past, the bad stuff. and you had blamed it on other people. But now, you realize it is foolish for you to have done that, and you will lose your innocence, am I right?"

"...yes. I now realize that if I learn what I did wrong in the past, I won't have to make the same mistakes. This I know for sure. In this crazy, mixed up world, you know it's hard to hold your ground. You never know which way to lead but I've stumbled and I've found. It kind of leaves me reaching for the thread, like a new beginning."

"Mmm, that was a real deep meaning in there. What you said is all true."

"Hey you guys!" Toadette said as she came up to them with Toad.

"Oh, hi..." Goombella replied in a low tone.

"What are you guys doing?" Toad asked mischievously.

"Um, just talking..." Goombario said with a look that clearly said "go away!".

"That's cool, I guess. Oh! I forgot! Do you want to come to the office so we can get the computer out here so we can hook it up and see what's happening?" Toadette asked nicely.

"Alright, I guess." Goombella replied with a nod. The four went in to the hallways.

"Well, that was a weird nap..." Peach said as she came out of the hall way and into the lobby.

"Oh, peach!" Mario exclaimed.

"Hey, Mario. Have the others come back yet?" Peach asked.

"Not yet. I wonder what is taking them so long." He replied.

"Hmm...anyways, I need to tell you something. But first, you have to promise you won't laugh or not believe me, okay?"

"Of course, you can tell me anything Peach!"

"Good, good. Now listen carefully, there is this person named..."

"OH MY GOD!!" Sushi shrieked, interrupting Peach.

"What happened!?" Koops asked.

"Watt is...dead!!" Bow yelled with a stutter.

The group gathered around Watt's dead body and were shocked.

"Damnit...another one has gone dead. How much more of this can we take!?" Mario yelled.

"Wait a second...oh no! Everyone! Get away from her! She's gonna turn into a zombie! She got bit, remember!" Sushi shrieked.

"Damnit! Where did we leave the guns!?" Bow asked. Watt suddenly plunged up and knocked over Sushi. Everybody in the room screamed.

"AAH!! GET HIM OFF OF ME!!!" Sushi screamed. She tried pushing Watt back sos he couldn't bite her. Watt was trying to chomp her to death. Suddenly, there a loud boom and blood flew in Sushi's face as a bullet pummeled through watt's head. Her body fell on Sushi's.

"Ugh..." Sushi said as she got her body off of her.

"I...I couldn't let him bite you..." Said Koops. He dropped the gun that he was holding.

"No...it's okay, you had to do it anyways." Sushi replied, still looking at Watt's dead body.

Luigi had unexpectedly entered the lobby.

"Hey every body, what's going on?" He asked.

"Well...um, apparently Watt got turned in to a zombie, so Koops had to kill him and stuff..." Peach said.

"Oh...damn, this situation is geting more and more dangerous." Luigi replied while looking down at his feet.

"Um, yeah...and we need to tell you something." Bow asked.

"What is it?"

"Umm...well, we don't know how to say this but...Daisy is dead." Peach answered.

There was a silence for a minute, but it seemed like hours.

"Hahahahaha! Okay, now that was funny! That actually made the day better!" Luigi laughed.

"Luigi, we are serious! Daisy died by Yoshi Jr, because he had set a trap in an eletric panel and she got zapped to death! Yoshi Jr died too, so don't worry about him." Bow answered with seriousness.

There was silence again for another minute.

"Please...tell me you are...joking..." Said Luigi with a slight stutter.

"We are being absolutely serious. We saw it ourselves." Said Sushi.

"I'm gonna...I need to go to the bathroom for a second." Said Luigi plainly. Then he walked away and into the hallway.

"Yeah, he's not gonna take this that well at all." Koops finally spoke.

"I'm gonna go talk to him. You guys just stay here." Said Mario. He then went after Luigi.

"Dang...drama is the last thing we need in this situation." Peach spoke.

Meanwhile, Toadette, Toad, Goombario, and Goombella were on their way to the office when something had stopped them.

"Wait a second why is there..." Toadette gasped.

"Oh man! We completely forgot! The second floor is still flooded and the water is in the office now! We need to tell the others quickly!" Goombella said.

Suddenly, the door to the office blasted open and even more water came out.

"Oh snap! Run away!" Toad yelled. But the water rushed in too fast and knocked them over.

"AAAHHH!!!! ...wait a second! The water didn't kill us! I thought we were going to get electrified to death!" Toadette sighed in relief.

"Well, we're lucky that the water isn't too cold. Anyways, we didn't get zapped probably because there was little electricity in the water from the storage room to actually kill us. Not to mention there was a not a lot of electricity in that room, so the most that we could get hurt from the water is just a shock." Said Goombario as he looked down at the water.

"I hope you all realize that the water is rising now and that it's spreading more into the glitz pit..." Goombella spoke.

"Oh...um, right. Well, might as well tell the others." Said Toad. Then, the four confused toads and goombas went off to tell more terrible news to the mario crew.

Joke's End:

Somewhere in an enclosed room, Yoshi, Birdo, Bombette, Ms. Mowz, Kooper, Dry Bones, Dixie, Diddy, and Vivian were trapped and were basically wondering what they should do.

"Damn, what the hell is taking those guys so long!? It's getting super cold in here too!" Kooper complained.

"Thank god I don't have any skin." Dry Bones spoke out loud. Everyone else glared at him.

"Um, right...forget that I said that."

"Anyways! We just have to be patient, okay? They'll come and get us out before we know it..." Yoshi said, trying to relieve everyone else, but it obviously it didn't work.

"Sigh...we're all gonna die..." Said Bombette in a whisper to herself. She dragged herself down to the ground from the wall.

"You alright, Bombette? You look sad, sort of." Said Ms. Mowz as she walked over to Bombette.

"Yeah, I am really. I'm looking back on my sad, and terrible past." She replied.

"Aww...what happened?" Ms Mowz asked.

"Well...I wish I could just rip out a page of my memory, cause I put in to much energy. My...um, boyfriend bomb was the closest thing ever to me. My family hated me so much, that when I said I was gonna run away, they didn't even care."

"Oh my god...that is incredibly sad. I feel so sorry for you."

"Yeah...but I can't wait to get through this phase, cause my mind keeps replaying my past. It was like yesterday, that not even gravity could keep my boyfriend feet when he was next to me. But...how can two be as one when we are both so divided?"

"Divided? What do you mean?"

"Oh, me and him had split up but...there's no use hiding from my misery now. But, it was such a mystery, when he was always with me. It was hard to believe I was still lonely."

"Oh, man. What did he do to you?"

"He used me too much. He acted like I was his slave. I had to do almost everything for him. So I had really big arguement about it and I broke up with him. It was like, BOOM! He changed into a different person automatically, in a like, a day. I just can't believe stuff this bad could happen to me...I must have bad luck."

"No...you don't have bad luck. It's just life, you know? Crap always happens, but good things almost always come in the very end. I'm proud of you for actually making it this far here."

"Hmm, thanks. I didn't know I would make it this far either. But the worst thing is though, that my family is probably dead by now and maybe my friend too...I actually miss them."

"Just...just be full of hope that you'll make it out alive. We'll all make it out alive. You just need to have the faith."

"I hope so...I really hope you're right."

"Everything will be alright, trust me."

"Jeez, look at those two, talking about their problems. How low." Said Diddy while looking over at Ms. Mowz and Bombette.

"That's not low at all. It's called expressing how you felt about stuff from the past or the present." Dixie replied.

"Well...I guess. I just miss...DK. That's all." Diddy replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he is still alive, though, charging through that zombie crowd WAS incredibly risky, there is a chance he survived." Dixie said with a short sigh.

"I don't know Dixie. He was the closest family member I've ever been with..."

"I know...I really miss him too. We just have to have faith in that he is still alive some how. But let's never give up on the good times. The good times always cheer people up!"

"Alright...um, can you think of any?"

"Of course. I remember the first I had found you. You had the most beautiful face I had ever seen in my life. You are my, closest thing to heaven. I found, the deepest love I knew. You were so sweet and lovable, we were such a perfect match. I actually had found myself, when I found you. And when we got into fights...I just hoped for something new. And I believe that we all have one true love."

"You have a spectacular way with words. I mean it."

"Mmm. And before I found you, I actually thought love was a tingling of the skin. But now...it's just more than that. Diddy...I want to be with you forever. Can...can we get engaged?" Diddy stared at her in shock.

"Engaged? But...well...alright. If it's fine with you, then it's fine with me. We'll do it."

"Oh my god!! Thank you!! I'm so happy!!" Dixie cheered with a huge, but an incredibly sweet smile.

"Aww, they look so happy!" Said Vivian. She pointed to Diddy and Dixie.

"Yep. They sure know how to make happy moments in a death situation!" Birdo replied with a smirk and a giggle.

"I guess good things DO happen in times like this...but the question is, how do we get out of here?" Yoshi asked. Of course, no one knew the answer.

But suddenly, a panel in the wall, had opened up for who knows what reason. Maybe it was the good luck that they still had...?

"Yes! A way out!! We can get out of here!!" Dry Bones cheered.

"I KNEW IT!! I TOLD YOU ALL A MIRACLE WOULD HAPPEN, BUT YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!!" Kooper yelled.

"...you never said anything about a miracle." Vivian replied.

"Um...well, let's go then!" Kooper replied, trying to ignore Vivian's comment. The group went into the room.

The room they went in was basically the same in the other room, except it had a pit in it...full of needles.

"What the hell!? This is a rip-off! This is basically the same area!" Yoshi complained.

"Well, there is a door over there!" Ms. Mowz pointed to the other side of the room. It was a big metal door that had a huge lock on it.

"Obviously, it's locked. I think the key has to be somewhere..." Said Bombette.

"Or maybe it's in there..." Birdo pointed to the pit of needles. Everyone stared in fear. The pit actually didn't have "needles" they were more like those medicine needles that hospitals use to treat you.

"Well, who's going in there?" Yoshi asked. Obviously, no one wanted to go in, but they had to, if they wanted to get out of there.

"I think I know..." Said Diddy with a smirk.

"Wait a second, why are you looking at me like that!?" Bombette shrieked.

"Get over here!!" Diddy yelled as he made a run to grab bombette.

"STOP!!" Bombette yelled. But it was too late Diddy had already grabbed her.

"NO, WAIT!!" She screamed. Diddy then pushed her down into the pit. She screamed hysterically as she landed in there.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" Ms. Mowz yelled.

"Ahhh!!! Oh..." Bombette grunted. She had needles already sticking into her body.

"You idiot! How could you do that to her!?" Birdo yelled.

"Shush. Now, Bombette, find the key quickly! This place is starting to get more colder by the second." Diddy said with slight anxiousness.

Bombette slowly got up and stared at the pile of needles and screamed yet again, the needles were making her body feel weak, but it kind of hurt at the same time.

"Damn, this is not gonna go well at all." Whispered Dry Bones. Bombette slowly searched through the needles, but she was still in shock from them.

"Hurry up! You're taking too long!" Diddy yelled, again.

"FUCK YOU!!" Bombette yelled. She practically threw tons of needles everywhere and was searching frantically for the key and she was again, screaming hysterically.

"Diddy, what were you thinking!? How could you do something like this!" Dixie yelled.

"I...I...don't know..." He replied while he was looking at the ground.

"AAAH!!!" Bombette screamed again. She threw the key onto the ground and whimpered back in the needle pit.

"Are you alright, bombette...?" Dry Bones slowly asked as he helped her get out of the pit.

"What the hell was that all about Diddy!? That was completely unnecessary!" Yoshi yelled.

"I...I didn't know what I was thinking..." Diddy said in a whisper while Dry Bones helped take out the needles in Bombette's body.

"...Let's just get out of here." Said Vivian, still looking at poor helpless Bombette. Blood was coming out of the holes where the needles had poked through her skin. The 9 exited the room, with guiltyness following Diddy.

Meanwhile...

"Jesus, how many more floors is it gonna take to get to Tee...um, whatever her name is." Parakarry complained.

"Don't worry, we will be there when we will get there." Flurrie answered.

The 3 of them were almost at the top floor in the castle, but it was the coldest part of the castle.

"Sigh...I really wish this wasn't happening to us...I really hate this." Parakarry said to himself.

"Well, so do I...I can't stand to see people die, especially my friends and- wait a second, what is that?" Boo said. He caught looking at, what it looks like, a tape recorder on the icy ground.

"Hm...maybe this could be useful!" Said Flurrie with a slight cheery tone. Boo picked up the recorder and flipped it on.

"Hello you guys. You probably already recognize my voice but that doesn't matter. When you guys had ratted me out on the drug charge, I was so sad and mad on the inside and outside. You don't know what it's like to be in prison, and not having to see your family. But, I had found someone who changed my life. I found someone who gives me pleasure in everything on this planet. Those who do not appreciate life, do not deserve it in any kind of way. I helped three of my fellow friends create this special kind of virus, a virus that is so powerful that it is almost impossible to stop it. The cure? It's immortality. I let you figure out what it means. So now, the tables are turned. It's time to destroy the everything on the planet and build a better, more happier places than this hell hole. I'll give you all a chance to survive, but after that, you'd probably wish that you'd never had me as a friend. This is now where the real game begins."

"WHAT!? Please tell me this tape is a joke!" Boo yelled.

"I don't think it is, and the voice sounds extremely familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on who it is." Flurrie replied.

"Oh, man. We need to figure out who made this. I can't even recognize the voice, but I have an idea though..." Said Parakarry.

"Well, I'm gonna keep it with me, so we can show it to the others." Said Boo as he grabbed the tape/

"Alright then. Well...let's keep going..." Parakarry replied almost instantly.

The 3 walked down another icy, cold hallway, found some stairs, went upstairs and entered another hallway. It was even more colder up there.

"Brrr...it is REALLY cold!!" Parakarry shivered. "Let's find that fairy before we freeze to death!"

"Luckily, I can't feel the cold! Haha!" Boo snickered.

"Hmm...but you can feel the heat, right? Seeing as how you can die by fire, if you're not invisible..." Flurrie replied with a smirk.

"Umm...don't remind me..." He replied. Flurrie giggled.

The 3 went through a doorway and had entered a plain square room.

"Huh...I think this might be the place..." Said Parakarry as he glanced around the room.

Suddenly, the fairy appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh! Congratulations! I'm surprised you made it this far!!" Teehora said as she quietly applauded.

"Yeah yeah. Now, give us this special item before anything else happens..." Said Flurrie with a rush.

"Alright..." She said as she, what it looked like, picked up a yellow box. "Here you go!" She handed it to Parakarry.

"A yellow box? That's it?" Boo grunted.

"No. There is more. Inside it there is a strong, firey power in it. Once you open it, a blue force will circle around the person who opened it. Get under the force so that the power won't harm you. This "fire" that comes out from the box kills anything within a mile. You can only use it once, so use it only in an extremely, dangerous, and risky situation!" She said.

"Alright then. Thanks for that!! Um...I guess we will be on our way, yeah..." Said Flurrie.

"Alright, have a nice trip!!" Teehora smiled and waved.

"Yeah, I wish it were nice. Anyways, thanks and- wait...what's that? No...it can't be! OH MY GOD, RUN!!" Parakarry screamed.

"What the hell are you screaming ab- AHHH!!!" Teehora screamed. A large group of zombies got to her and knocked her down. "GET OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING DEMONS!!" She screamed.

"GO GO GO!!" Flurrie yelled. The three zoomed out of the room as fast as they could.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" Teehora screamed for her life. The zombies were ripping up her body and eating her intestines out.

"Shit!! Where the hell do we go!? There's too many passages and hallways!!" Parakarry yelled.

"Who cares!! Just run!!" Flurrie screamed.

"Hey um...Bombette? Um...look, I'm really sorry I pushed you into that pit. It was totally unnecessary." Said Diddy.

"It's...it's alright. It didn't even hurt that much, really. I'll be fine as long as the needles don't contain the..." Bombette then paused.

"The, what?" Diddy replied.

"...nevermind." Bombette answered.

"Aww, it's nice to see them get back together. They've always been friends and...well, friendship never ends." Said Vivian.

"Yeah, that's true. But, I wonder what was really in those needles..." Ms. Mowz replied.

"I think it's best not to know and...oh hey! There's Flurrie, Boo and Parakarry!!" Birdo cheered.

"Oh, hey guys!! We're so glad to see you!!" Dixie waved.

"No time for a reunion!! Zombies are chasing us!!" Parkarry shrieked.

"WHAT!?" Everyone else shrieked. They looked back and saw large group of zombies running towards them.

"RUN!!" Diddy screamed. The group ran for their life.

Glitz Pit:

"Luigi? Are you in here?" Mario asked as he entered the mens restroom. He saw Luigi, sobbing in front of one of the sinks.

"Luigi...please talk to me...you know I don't like seeing you sad..." Said Mario as he came towards him.

"MARIO!! IF PEACH DIED, YOU WOULD BE SAD TOO!! SO DON'T TELL ME I DON'T HAVE TO BE SAD!! Oh...I'm...I'm so sorry...just...Daisy was really the most closest thing to me ever, besides you of course...if I had never let her out of my sight, this wouldn't have happened. If Yoshi Jr was still alive, I would kill in the most painful way I could think of..." Said Luigi.

"I can understand the sadness, pain, and anger you are feeling right now...do you know what? This is all my fault. I was the one who decided we should go to Glitzville and get some guns. But now, Bobbery, Daisy, Watt, and Yoshi Jr are dead because of me. If we had gone on the train back in Rogueport...then they wouldn't have died, though we wouldn't have known that Yoshi Jr was one of the people that started the virus, it would still be way better than here." Explained Mario.

"No...Mario, it is not your fault. It's simply the hands of fate that killed everybody so far. Or...maybe it is something else..." Luigi pondered.

"What? You honestly think the devil has something to do with this? I find that unlikely unless...no! What am I thinking?" Mario replied.

"Do you remember back in Rogueport before the zombie attack happened where Peach said that this Ashley girl was in her dream, and it felt like a message to her? Maybe...maybe the cause of this whole catastrophe is from Ashley!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Ashley? Yeah, I remember her speaking about that...but it doesn't seem likely. I mean, I might have to get the full story from Peach...but I doubt Ashley would be a creation of some sort from the devil." Said Mario insecurely.

"But if she is, then we could...hey, why is there water flowing in here?" Luigi asked.

"Huh?" Mario said as he turned around. There was water flowing in the restroom. The brothers went out in the hallway, and found that water was flowing in from the office.

"How in the world did water get in the building!?" Luigi freaked.

"I honestly don't know, but we need to tell the others before the whole place floods!" Said Mario. They ran out to where the lobby was.

As Mario and Luigi got to the lobby, they saw Bowser, Kammy, and the koopa kids returned safely and they saw Yoshi, Birdo, dixie, Diddy, Bombette, Vivian, Ms. Mowz, Boo, Dry Bones, Parakarry, and Flurrie.

"What the fuck happened with the hallway!? Why is there water everywhere?" Morton shouted.

"I can explain that!! Okay, to make things short, for those of you who missed out while you were gone, Yoshi Jr killed Daisyin the storage room, a spark from an electric panel set off water sprinklers, Yoshi Jr died in the flood, found some guns, but a zombie inside a box jumped out and bit Watt, a bomb blew up, causing water to come rushing in, we escaped through an AC door which lead to the office, escaped through door, now water is leaking from there into the hallways. Oh, and Watt got shot." Goombario explained.

"And where were you?" Mario asked to the Koopa group.

"We were in a locker room and...you don't even know what we were talking about. Hell, I didn't even know what they were talking about!" bowser said. Kammy and the koopa kids grinned.

"Okay...and what about you guys?" Mario asked again, pointing towards the Joke's End group.

"Well...you know what? I'm not gonna explain it all. I just found this box that a fairy gave us." Boo said as he brought the box out. "It contains a very special firey power that is only used once! It is very powerful, and we only can use it in an extreme emergency!"

"Looks cool....so, we must it only when we are out of stuff to defend us with, and when there is a massive group of those bastards around us!" Mario exclaimed.

"Now, that is overwith...we got some guns. But not enough for everyone so, all the physically fit people, grab a gun! Or people who have had experience with guns!" Said Goombella.

Mario, Luigi, Diddy, Morton, Roy, Luwig, Bowser, Goombario, Bow, Boo, Dry bones, Parakarry, and Flurrie had gotten a gun. Most of them were shotguns, but Flurrie, Boo, Ludwig, and Goombario got a handgun.

"This should do it hopefully. I'm guessing we are all prepared now?" Mario asked. Everyone shook their heads...except for Bombette. She suddenly fell to the ground.

"NO!! Bombette!!" Vivian shrieked.

"What the hell happened to her!?" Peach yelled.

"Well...let's just say she accidentally poked herself with a needle that may have had the zombie virus in it..." Dixie explained, then she glared at diddy.

"Well...you know the drill, guys." Iggy spoke.

"Hold on...let me do it. It will be my first experience!" Said Roy as he walked to Bombette's lifeless body.

"Aim for the head!" Larry quickly spoke.

As Roy aimed for the bomb's head, she shot up and bit Roy on the neck which caused to shoot accidentally, but luckily, no one got shot.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD GET HER OFF ME!!" Roy screamed, as blood was dripping down his shoulder.

"SOMEBODY FUCKING SHOOT!!" Kooper yelled.

Ludwig finally got the courage to shoot Bombette, and so he did. Her body once again dropped to the ground, while Roy was crying in pain.

"Damnit!! He got fucking bitten!!" Ms. Mowz shouted.

"We have to shoot him...we can't risk anyone more lives..." Said Luigi in a teary voice.

"No...none of you are gonna kill my son! If you do, I will kill you!" Bowser roared.

"Dad!! Listen to me, he's already been bitten!! You have to do it!! There is no cure for the virus!" Lemmy yelled.

"And, what would happen if Roy got up and...ran towards one of your own kids and tried to bite one of us? What would you do then?" Wendy asked.

"...I guess I have no choice." Bowser sighed and turned around. "Look, Roy I- NOOOOOO!!!" Bowser screamed. Roy laid dead on the floor.

"Roy...no..." Said Iggy, tearing up.

"No......why him!? Why!?" Wendy yelled.

"You..." Said Bowser in a low, but harsh whisper. "YOU KILLED HIM, YOU BASTARD!!" Bowser roared again, as he poitned at Mario.

"What!? What did he do!?" Koops asked.

"He didn't do anything!! You can't blame him for something he didn't do!" Birdo yelled.

"You led us here, and now look what happened!! You fucking killed him!! I'm gonna- AHHHHH!!!" Bowser suddenly screamed, and so did everyone else. He was getting bitten on the neck by none other than Roy. Bowser grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"FUCK!! Now I got the fucking virus in me!!" Bowser swore.

"Damnit!! We need a plan to escape here!! There are many zombies beyond that door and I doubt we could kill them all at once." Said Mario.

Suddenly, Bombette jumped up. she was still alive but...kind of dead. (Oh, you know what I mean!)

"Why the hell is Bombette still...um, half alive?" Yoshi spoke.

"Ludwig...you idiot!! You shot her in the back!! You're suppose to shoot her in the front or back of the head!" Sushi exclaimed.

"well, sorry!! Roy was moving her around too much!!" Ludwig replied.

"No, wait!! She could be useful!! Okay, I shoot a bullet at her...um, rope then her fuse would light off then, Boo, you would open the door, then I would kick her into the crowd, blowing her up, killing hopefully at least half the zombies, so we'd have a better chance of surviving!!" Mario exclaimed brightly.

Bombette ran towards Luigi, but mario got in the way and kicked her down and put his foot on her so she wouldn't be able to get up.

"Sounds like a real plan to me!! I'm ready when you're ready!" Said Boo as he got near the door.

Roy sprang up and charged for Bowser again. But Bowser quickly turned and kicked him to the wall again.

"You guys just go. I'm already infected, so it doesn't make a difference. I'll shoot the zombies as they come in." Bowser said in an almost sad voice.

"But dad...you can't die!! Your raw energy can help us survive!" Lemmy cried.

"It is time for you guys to grow up now. Remember when I said last month that you'll all be going on your ways, and you won't need me in your lives? Well...this is that time." Bowser explained in a calm voice.

The koopa kids stared in tears. Everyone else thought of what Bowser said. His words were very mature and so true.

"Alright...are you guys ready?" Mario asked. Everyone nodded their heads. Mario shot a bullet at the tip of bombette's fuse.

"And...NOW!!" Mario yelled on cue. Boo opened the door and in came walking the zombies. Mario kicked zombie bombette into the crowd, and she blew up. Everyone got knocked down from the impact. Msot of the zombies got knocked down too, but a few of them got killed.

There was a little clear path between the zombies, and it was almsot enough to make it out.

"Now here's our chance!! GO!!" Mario yelled. The group ran out the building as fast as they could, but were eventually stopped by zombies. The armed people shot down the zombies as quick as they could, bt there were too many of them.

"Damnit!! We're gonna have to make some sort of path so we can get out more easily!!" Goombario yelled.

"Wait a second!! I'll turn invisible and shoot down some zombies to make a clear path, then you guys go down and shoot anymore zombies that are there." Boo said.

"Okay, hurry up!!" Peach rushed. Boo turned invisible and shot down a quartet of zombies. Boo had made a clear path, but it wasn't gonna last for long.

"GO GO GO!!" Toad screamed. The group ran out of the building as fast as they could. Mario shot a zombie that was about to lung eat him. Wendy for some reason, stayed behind.

"Daddy!! You have to come with us!! My life would be miserable without you!!" Wendy cried.

"No!! You must go now!! I don't want you to die!! OHHHHH!!!"" bowser screamed. A small group of zombies, roy included were tearing off Bowser's skin and eating it.

"Wendy...you...must go...n-now!!" bowser yelled as he was in pain from being eaten alive. Roy had ripped off Bowser's ear and ate in delight. One of the zombies tore off bowser's fingers and shared the feast with another zombie.

"DADDY!!" Wendy screamed in tears. She ran towards the entrance, but it was blocked by another group of zombies.

"NOOOO!! PLEASE LET ME THROUGH!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!" Wendy screamed as more of the undead were starting to surround her.

The rest of the group got to the blimp safely, but there was one person missing.

"Wait! What happened to wendy? Where is she?" Iggy asked in a loud and panicked voice. Everybody saw her being surrounded by the flesh hungry zombies.

"PLEASE!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" Wendy screamed. The undead started to bite her and Wendy screamed in pain.

"Oh no!! We have to save her!!" Ludwig shouted.

"No!! It's too late for that!! We have to go now!!" Dry Bones yelled. Everyone got in the blimp and Parkarry sat in the pilot seat.

"Next stop, Rogueport!!" Parkarry yelled. The blimp started to move and started to go towards the direction of Zombieport.

EOC

Yeah, sorry for the wait, my lazines is killing me. Here are the people that's left:

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Yoshi

birdo

Toadette

Toad

Dixie

Diddy

Goombario

Kooper

Parakarry

Bow

Sushi

Goombella

Koops

Flurrie

Vivian

Ms. Mowz

Kammy Koopa

Iggy

Morton

Lemmy

Larry

Ludwig

Death List:

People At Peach's Party

Mushroom Kingdom

Waluigi

Lakilester

Lakilulu

Wario

Rogueport People

DK (????)

Bobbery

Daisy

Yoshi Jr

Watt

Bombette

Roy

Bowser

Wendy

So...just post who you want to survive or die. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: More Background history

Death List (Only Main Characters): Waluigi Lakilester Lakilulu Wario DK (????) Bobbery Daisy YoshiJr Watt Bombette Roy Bowser Wendy

The group was safe in the blimp now. Parakarry knew where he was he going and was heading straight to Rogueport. There were 27 people still left alive, which was good because a lot of people defending a location is better in chances of survival.

The Koopa Kids seemed quiet and had long sad faces at the deaths of Roy, Bowser, and Wendy. Kammy had a scared look.

Diddy went over to the paper characters.

"Hey, what are you doing? Look at me!" Diddy said.

"Huh? Um...we're just sitting." Vivian answered.

"Yeah, people sit." Ms Mowz also answered.

"Look, we all know that you're sad because you...well, "accidentally killed" Bombette. Don't you feel any remorse?" Goombella asked back.

"Nah, she was kind of annoying. But then again, if I was her true friend I definitely would suck up that virus as best as I can. Wouldn't you agree?" Diddy asked. The paper characters stared in shock and slight disgust.

"You know what Diddy? How about you just wonder in your own train of thought." Kooper replied.

"No I won't. Besides, I'm the one has the heart!" Diddy yelled.

"What on earth is he talking about?" Ms Mowz whispered.

"Please, you think you're some sort of A-List celebrity, aren't you!?" Goombella yelled.

"I AM BITCH!!!!" Diddy screamed. Goombario stared back in anger. He was ready to get in a fight with Diddy.

"STOP STOP STOP!!!" Dixie said. "Look, Diddy, just come sit with me, please!" Diddy then went to the back of the blimp with her.

"Dang. Diddy must be letting his anger out because of DK's death. Poor guy..." Vivian spoke.

"Pshh. He should just let in for all I care." Bow said.

"Okay, I need to tell them!" Peach whispered to herself.

"Tell what?" Mario asked.

"Oh! Um, something that is causing this whole zombie outbreak...and something that is haunting my dreams." Peach said.

"Really...?" Mario asked again. Peach nodded and stood up on to her seat. "Attention everyone! I have something incredibly important I need to tell you!"

Everyone else got Peach's attention and listened.

And since I'm so damn lazy, to explain everything, I'll just go through a speed walkthrough.

She explains everything about Ashley, her past, background history, Aleisha, the four people who created the virus, the villians who want to use her to create a more perfect world and...well, that's it basically.

"Wooooaaaahhhh....are you trippin?" Toad asked.

"No I'm not! I'm serious!" Peach yelled.

"Hmmm...sounds pretty believable. I mean, you wouldn't make up such a descriptive lie." Said Kammy.

"Yeah...so, what do we do about this...Ashley devil...bingo...type girl thing?" Luigi asked.

"Ha. I'm not sure, but we need to just survive this zombie outbreak for now." Peach answered happily.

"We believe you but...I'm not really a believer of God or Satan..." Iggy spoke.

"You don't have to be. I'm just explaining what is happening in my dreams. Though...they feel like mere messages..." Peach said into a whisper. Everyone else was quiet.

"Haha!! Do you honestly believe that stunt Peach is pulling? Who does she think she is!?" Diddy yelled with a laugh.

"Stop!! Peach would never lie!! Even though it seems silly, I'm gonna have to go with her beliefs. What is wrong with you anyways?" Dixie asked with a palm to the face.

"Me? I'm having a good time! I'm an A-List Celebrity whether you like it or not!" Diddy laughed.

"Sigh...I...think you're going insane." Dixie whispered.

"Think what you want, but I am still awesome." Diddy replied.

"I swear, something is wrong with Diddy. He's acting like a total lunatic!" Toadette whispered.

"You JUST realized that!?" Birdo answered jokingly.

"It's quite normal really. It's possible he's home sick. You see, when a son or daughter of a parent dies right in front of ther eyes, their emotions gets thrown off and mixed up, and they tend to act crazy sometimes. The only time when their feelings and emotions can go back to normal is when their in comfort of a sibling, or a loved one." Yoshi explained.

"But DK didn't die though...well, we didn't SEE him die, but it's quite possible that he did." Luigi responded in a low voice to Yoshi's explanation.

"You're right about that, I guess..." Toad replied.

"Hey Luigi...are you still sad that Daisy is...you know..." Mario vaguely asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Luigi stuttered. "But...I must keep the good times in my heart..."

"That's good...just stay calm, okay?" Mario asked. Luigi nodded.

"Ooh...I'm getting tired for some reason. I feel like I want to sleep right now..." Peach softly said.

"Well, go ahead. No one's stopping you. I'll be right here anyways." Mario said comfortingly.

"I know but, I have a feeling that if I sleep, I might get another dream...and I think it might be bad one." Peach answered.

"Well, just go to sleep, please. Maybe you can find the answer to stop this madness?" Mario asked.

"I guess you're right..." Peach replied as she laid down on 2 of the seats. She closed her eyes.

Some Unknown Place (AKA Miracle's HeadQuarters):

"Lola!! I need some information where the mario crew are now!! ASAP!!!" Miracle yelled.

"OH!! Um...it appears the group has left Glitzville..." Lola answered.

"Hmmm...well, this was expected. If anything, their next destination is Neon Heights. Tell me, has the place been invaded yet?" Miracle asked.

"Not yet...but the population of Neon Heights is over 9000, so that place will be invaded over in less than a day." Lola replied.

"Alright then! So everything is still under control!! I control the zombies, my group is alright, everything is set!" Miracle happily said.

"Well, almost under control. Your second group is still looking for your first group you sent out." Lola said.

"Oh yeah...but, I'm sure they'll be fine. We just need to get Ashley over here, and everything will be ready!" Said Miracle in excitement.

"Mmmhmm..." Lola mumbled. Lola went out of Miracle's chamber and into the chemical testing room.

"Zoey!! Sylvia!" Lola yelled. Zoey and Sylvia were both followers under Miracle. They wanted to do some of his work, because he "promised" them, that they would be rich, and wouldn't be "mind controlled" when Miracle rules the universe. Apparently, they both were INCREDIBLY desparate for money.

"AAH!!!! WHO SAID THAT!!" Sylvia yelled. She and Zoey were both nokis. Sylvia had a light green colored shell, and Zoey had a crystal colored shell.

"It's just Lola! Jeeze, you have to be scared of everything don't you?" Zoey asked with a laugh.

"Well...it's not my fault!" Sylvia yelled back with red cheeks.

"Sigh...anyways! Did you both test the Beanstar? Is it ready to use?" Lola asked in slight excitement.

"It sure looks like it. We've been testing for 2 weeks, day and night!" Zoey proudly answered.

"And I, unfortunately, had to drink gallons of coffee just to keep me awake!" Sylvia depressingly said.

"Well, it was worth it, wasn't it? Anyways, it should be ready to use. There is a 0.0000002 percent chance that the star won't work." Zoey said.

"Really...? Well, that is an incredibly low chance, but I'm gonna have to risk it." Lola responded. She looked at the BeanStar. It was in a tube filled with green chemical water.

"Hey...what are you gonna do it anyways?" Sylvia asked.

"Oh! That? Um...I'll tell you later. Just clean the star up and bring it to me." Lola demanded. She then left the room.

"Hopefully this thing won't come alive when we bring it out!" Worried Sylvia with a shiver.

"Oh please, get over yourself..." Zoey replied.

Back to the group of Tiny, Blooper, Hammer Bro, and Shy Guy:

The four villians were now entering Shiver City. The place seemed active, and it looked as if it hadn't been invaded.

"Hmm...looks normal...a little TOO normal..." Said Blooper suspiciously.

The villians looked around and they were penguins everywhere, having a good time in the snow.

"What the hell? Haven't these guys heard of the news that the MK has been invaded?" Hammer Bro asked.

"They probably don't get TV reception up here..." Tiny answered.

"Hello travelers!" Said a jolly penguin as he walked over to the group. "Welcome to shiver City! Home of the penguin!"

"Err, thanks but- wait...what is that on your arm?" Hammer Bro asked. The penguin's arm looked as if it had a nasty scratch.

"Oh that...um, some stupid bird came down and scratched me badly with it's talons...poor bird, it looked as if some of it's flesh was bitten off." The penguin replied. They gasped. That bird was no ordinary bird.

"Shy Guy!! Quick!! Use the emergency shout out!" Blooper hesitated.

"EVERYBODY!!!!! GET TO THE CENTER OF SHIVER CITY!!!" Shy guy yelled. In fact, it was so loud, that some of the glass and windows cracked. Everyone in the city heard it and went to the center of the city, trying to figure what was going on.

The crowd came in front of the villians and it seemed that were over 100 people...or penguins there.

"Okay!! You guys, this is INCREDIBLY urgent!! The Mushroom Kingdom, has been invaded by zombies. We're not sure if anyone has made it out alive, but we DO know that there is hundreds of zombies roaming out in the city, all because of a virus that made them that way. And this man...or a penguin...has unfortunately been affected by the virus." Tiny explained.

The penguin crowd had plain faces, as if they don't know what she was talking about.

The main penguin suddenly dropped to the ground. Some people gasped.

"What happened to him!?" Said a random penguin girl.

"He's...dead." Blooper answered.

"Quick!! Get the gun!! He's gonna rise up any moment!" Hammer Bro hesitantly said.

"What!? We didn't bring any gun!" Tiny answered.

"Are you kidding me!?" Hammer bro yelled back. The main penguin suddenly rose up and attacked an unfortunate penguin in the crowd. Everyone shrieked. The main penguin was ripping open the other penguins' chest open.

Everybody started to scream and scatter about. Most of the penguins headed for the way to Shiver Mountain.

"QUICK!!!! GET TO SHIVER MOUNTAIN!!!" Tiny screamed. The villians ran for their life. The penguin that got it's chest ripped open, shot up and attacked another penguin.

The four villians ran as fast as they could to get out of the city. Everybody was running everywhere. A penguin zombie attacked a penguin girl that had unfortunately tripped over. He was ripping and tearing the back of her neck.

The villians stopped running as soon as they saw a huge crowd near they exit from the city. A gate was blocking everyone out.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Blooper screamed.

The gate in front of the crowd lookied like very tough metal to break through.

"SOMEBODY OPEN THE GATE ALREADY!!!" One of the penguins screamed.

Away from the crowd, zombie penguins were still attacking others. One penguin was trying to fight another zombie, but the zombie won by ripping by the penguins' arm off.

"Wait wait wait!!" Tiny quickly said. She kneeled down, then jumped up very high, and performing her famous pony tail twirl.

While she was flying, two penguins attacked the crowd near the gate, which caused even more people to scatter about. Some of the penguins were getting bitten on the neck and the zombies enjoyed it. A lot.

Tiny barely made it over the metal gate. she dropped to the ground and unlocked the gate. Penguins were running for their lives out of the city, almost knocking down Tiny. Unfortunately, some of the zombies escaped too. One zombie knocked down a penguin, and began slashing all over his back.

"COME ON!!! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!!!" Blooper yelled for his life.

The four villians began running with the other penguins. They came to a place where the Shiver Mountain entrance was. The villians ran in to the entrance, while the penguins ran into Starborn Valley.

Zombies continued attacking the living penguins, and one zombie began eating the insides of a poor penguin girl.

The Toad Minister of Starborn Valley noticed a large crowd of penguins heading towards the village.

"Oh! It seems we have some sort of party going on!" Said The Toad minister.

"Doesn't look like a party...wait, what the hell is that!?" The Minister's daughter shrieked. She apparently saw someone knocking someone else down, and ripping out their back open.

A group of 20 penguins rushed into the village and panted.

"WE-WE NEED H-HELP!!!!" Yelled a girl penguin.

"What on earth is happening? Why do you need help!?" The toad minister responded.

"Z-ZOMBIES ARE INVADING THE SHIVER REGION!!" Yelled another girl penguin.

"That's ridiculous. Zombies don't exist!" Yelled a yellow-colored toad who came down to join the group.

"But we're serious though!! People were getting killed!" Yelled the girl penguin.

Suddenly, 3 zombies jumped into the group, knocking everybody down to the ground.

"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!!!!" Screamed the girl penguin as she was getting her neck torn.

"These must be creatures from another world!!" Yelled The Toad Minister.

"Stop acting all superstitious and- AHHHHH!!!!" Screamed the minister's daughter as the top of her head was getting bitten on.

The penguins scattered around the whole village looking for a safe place.

5 of the penguins ran into the village inn, along with the yellow-colored toad. Two silver colored toad girls were in there as well. They were friends of the ministers' daughter.

"Oh hey!! It's the penguins that our friend was talking about!" Cheered the first toad girl.

"No time to greet each other!! Block the windows and doors!! There are freaking zombies invading the region!" Yelled a penguin girl.

"It's true!! I saw it myself! Your friend got bitten to death as well!" Yelled the guy toad.

The girls toads gasped.

"Fine!! Just find anything you can to block the door and windows!" Yelled the second girl toad.

"Okay but- OHHH!!!!" Shrieked one of the penguins. A zombie smashed in through a window that the penguin was near at and grabbed him by the hair...or head...

"SHIT!!!" Swore the guy toad. The zombie bit in to the penguins' head and he screamed in fear and pain.

"HURRY!!! SOMEBODY FREAKING KILL THE ZOMBIE!!!" Screamed the first girl toad.

A quartet of zombies slammed the inn door open and ran in, attacking 3 penguins and the second girl toad. It was complete madness in the house.

"FUCKING RUN!!!!" Yelled the only penguin that wasn't attacked. Him, the toad, and the girl toad luckily made it out of the house. They could still hear the screams of everyone being attacked in the inn.

The remaining three saw a few zombies in the village attacking the helpless star kids. It was a terrible and sad sight to see. They suddenly saw some penguins heading in to a house on the near of the village along with the minister.

"Quick!! Over there!!" Yelled the guy toad. The three sprinted across the snowy field, but unfortunately one of the undead knocked down the penguin, and banged his head on a metal plack buried beneath the snow.

"Ahh!!! We have to hurry!!" Screamed the girl toad. They both got in the house. They saw the other 15 penguins, the toad minister, three star kid boys, and 2 girl koopas.

"Hurry!! Block the windows and doors with anything you can find!!" Yelled one of the girl koopas.

"Wh-wh-what's going on!?" Shrieked one of the star kids.

"It's um...it's just a harsh blizzard. We're blocking the doors and windows so they don't get smashed open!" Comforted one of the girl penguins.

"Don't tell them that!! Just tell them we're being attacked by zombies!!!" Yelled the toad girl.

"ZOMBIES!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!" Screamed the star kids.

"Oh great, now look what you did!! You scared the kids!" Yelled the other koopa girl.

"Oh, they're gonna learn someday!" Yelled one of the guy penguins.

"Just give me a freakin chair!" Yelled the toad guy. He was putting a shelf against the door, and a couch against a window.

"Here! Take this box!" Said the minister calmly as he was handing a box of knick knacks to the toad guy.

"PLEASE GOD!!! I WANT TO LIVE!!!" Yelled the star kid.

"Shut up!!!" Yelled all of the penguins. The 13 zombies outside the house heard the yelling, and began to run towards the house.

"Hey!! Don't you tell him to shut up! He's just a kid!" Yelled the koopa girl.

"Just let it go. Please." Said the other koopa girl.

"Oh great. Now their coming this way!" Yelled the toad guy. The zombies outside started banging on the front door and the windows.

"M-minister! Don't you have any secret place in this house where we can hide!?" Asked he girl toad in a rush.

"Hmmm..." The minister mumbled. "Well...there IS an attic in this house. I'm quite sure of it."

"Ooh!! Please show us!!" The star kids begged.

"Alright. It has a pull down ladder. I just need somebody who can jump up high to bring it down."

Everybody in the room looked up and saw a white string that was barely noticeable.

"Well I can jump pretty high." Said the toad guy. "So, let's see what I can- OH!!!!!" He screamed as the door blasted open, and he got knocked over from the force of the door.

The thirteen zombies came running in and even more chaos broke loose.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE HELP MEEE!!!!" Screamed one of the star kids. A zombie lunged towards them, but only one got in the hold of the zombies' grasp.

"NOOO!!!!" Screamed the star kid as he was getting bitten on the neck.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE OPEN THE ATTIC DOOR!!!!!!" Screamed a penguin girl as she tried jumping up to string, but it wasn't high enough. And unfortunately, a zombie knocked her down to the floor and bit in her chest.

"MINISTER!!!!! PLEASE HELP!!!" Screamed the first koopa girl as she was getting her arm bitten. Deep. Very deep.

"Take this you demons!" Yelled the minister as he threw a glass vase at a penguin zombie. The only thing it did was scratch him a bit. The penguin jumped towards him and scratched all over the minister's body.

"Please!! Get away from me!!" The toad girl screamed. Everybody who was still alive was running everywhere, in hopes to avoid the zombies, but it looked as if they were outnumbered.

The toad girl had accidentally tripped over backwards and landed on her back. Three zombies had gotten to her and all of them were beginning to bite in and tear her chest open.

"GOD HELP MEEEE!!!" She screamed.

The screams of everyone else in the house echoed throughout the village, and there was nothing that can help them.

Shiver Mountain:

Nastasia, Doopliss, Pinker, and Jojora were traversing up the mountain, when suddenly, they were stopped by Nastasia.

"Okay, what is with the hold up!?" Pinker demandingly asked.

"I feel that...we should stay here. I just have a feeling that something is coming." Nastasia mystically replied.

"What is it!? Is it the zombies!?" Jojora asked in slight fear.

"I don't know." Was all Nastasia replied. The four was on the last ice stairway to Crystal Palace.

Suddenly, there was some people coming up the steps down below. It sounded like people talking.

"What is that?" Doopliss hesitantly asked.

It was the four other villians that came looking for the others.

"Oh!! We finally found you!" Cheered Tiny in excitement.

"Yes!! I knew we'd find relief!" Cheered Pinker as well.

"Cool. So, did anything bad happen while you were coming here?" Nastasia asked.

"Kind of. There was this guy that got scratched by an infected bird, we met him and then...all hell broke loose. Luckily, we got away safely without any zombies following us." Blooper explained.

"Huh, interesting. Anyways, did you guys get some sort of shuttle, rocket, ship, whatever to take us back?" Jojora faithfully asked.

"Um, no...we got our teleportation devices for that." Said Hammer Bro. He got out his :device" that looked like a deflector, pressed the button.

Nothing happened. He pressed it, still nothing.

"What the!? WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING!" Hammer Bro yelled.

"Maybe because of the altitude range we're at?" Tiny wondered.

"No. It's because of Ashley..." Doopliss answered.

"Psshh. This Ashley is such a total bitch. Who does she think she is?" Tiny asked with a pout.

"Apparently, the devil. Anyways, let's go! There's a route that connects from Crystal Palace to Chucklehuck Woods and we can get to the base from there easily." Nastasia explained.

Everyone agreed and went up the chilly mountain.

EOC.

Hmm, not much happening to the mario crew with this one. I decided to end the chapter here because I thought this and the other one deserved to be split in to 2 chapters. Please review!

Survivors:

Heroes: Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi Birdo Toadette Toad Dixie Diddy Dry Bones Boo Goombario Kooper Parakarry Bow Sushi Goombella Koops Flurrie Vivian Ms. Mowz Kammy Koopa Iggy Morton Lemmy Larry Ludwig

Villians: Miracle Lola Nastasia Jojora Doopliss Pinker Tiny Shy Guy Hammer bro Blooper Zoey Sylvia Ashley 


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, I'm getting back on track a bit now. I'm still getting kind of lazy, but I'm doing my best.

Death List (Only Main Characters): Waluigi Lakilester Lakilulu Wario DK (????) Bobbery Daisy YoshiJr Watt Teehora Bombette Roy Bowser Wendy

Chapter 11: More Background Information (Ingore the last chapter's title, it doesn't go with that chapter)

Well, that was a long chapter title... :P.

Peach's Dream:

This time, it Peach was uncontrollably dreaming about a house that made her shiver. She went inside this two story regular looking house and unknowingly went in to a living room. There was Karina (Ashley's toad cousin) sitting on a couch, reading Ashley's diary.

(If you don't know who Karina is, look in chapter 6 or 7.)

Karina was reading outloud Ashley's diary page. She turned and read another page.

"July 7 2007

Today was probably one of the worst days of my life, which isn't a surprise really. I hung out with Aleisha and her other girls right after school. I'm glad they didn't say mean comments about me...well, actually one of them did. Dana Wilson. She just called me out for no reason. She called me a witch, and that I will be ugly for the rest of my life and I will never get married and that I'm emo. I wanted to kill her now right then but of course I couldn't do it. I just ran home at the speed of light and cried for over a half hour. I seriously want to kill myself. I mean...I'm doing stuff I don't want to do, and I can control things with my mind. But everytime I use these "powers" I get the urge to cause violence. I can't explain this feeling, at times I like it and don't like it. But the worst of the worst came right after dad came home. He punched me and kicked me to the ground then he...he raped me. I can't even beleieve I'm writing this. Goodbye."

"Poor poor Ashley...she was so abused in her life and had to die in a terrible, painful accident. I hope you rest in peace Ashley..." Karina whispered.

"That must be it. Ashley's rage must've been the reason she started the outbreak. And 4 people joined to help her. I only know of Wario and Yoshi Jr, so I have to find the other two." Peach said.

Sudenly, a lime green colored toad girl came walking in the living room.

"Hey Karina. I packed up everything now and I'm ready to go to the Waffle Kingdom. Do you know who is taking me?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. Your brother." Karina answered as she put Ashley's diary on a table.

"Him? Oh...okay then." Chloe replied in a low, but depressed voice.

"What? Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh no it's just that...I hate how my brother follows almost everything my dad does..."

"Well, didn't Ashley use to follow in your shoes too?"

"Yeah. I guess you can say that we have some sort of spiritual bond. Same with my bro and dad."

"Huh. Also, did you hear the news that the Mushroom Kingdom and Rogueport had some sort of outbreak? I hope it doesn't reach us..."

"Yeah. I hope everyone there is okay. My step sister, Alyssa, lives over there."

A loud beeping noise was heard. It was obviously Chloe's brother.

"That's him. Um, are your parents coming too?"

"Yeah. They should be here in a few minutes."

"Alright then. Bye, I guess. I'll see you next month."

"Bye!" Karina said and waved as she stepped outside. She saw Chloe enter her bro's car while Karina started to stare at a green SUV that was parked in the driveway.

"I so need that van..." Karina whispered as Chloe slammed the car door.

Karina went back inside. She looked up and saw something that scared the living daylights out of her.

It was ashley. All physical and looked like her normal self.

"Save her before she suffers the same fate as me with dad!" Ashley whispered. Karina gasped. She went back outside and saw Chloe's bro tarting to drive away.

"No...CHLOE!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Karina screamed. She ran down the street chasing the car but it was no use. The car was driving too fast for her. Karina panted and ran back in the house and slammed the door.

"I...what on earth just happened?" Karina asked herself. Ashley then appeared right before own very eyes.

"You bitch!! You killed me! You even let Chloe suffered the same fate as I did with my dad! You didn't even come to my funeral..." She said in a very deep voice.

"But...how are you alive!? This doesn't make any sense!" Karina cried.

"I have returned to the living because of the rage that I still had inside when I died. My job is to cause chaos and destruction around the earth until my time is up."

"No...you don't have to do this!" Karina yelled as she ran upstairs to Chloe's room and locked the door.

"Karina...come here..." Ashley said in a teasing voice. There was a huge bang on the door which made Karina jump.

"Please go away!! I'm so sorry if I didn't care about your death!" Karina pleaded. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Oh...I need to get out of this place." Karina whispered.

"I don't think so." Ashley whispered. She was in the room as if she came out of nowhere.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Karina screamed. Suddenly, Karina was thrown out of the bedroom window and fell many feet and landed on the green SUV with a loud crash. The crash made the van honk for minutes on end.

"Oh my god..." Peach whispered. "So...this is happening in the present as I speak...and they know about the outbreak. Now I fully understand it all. Ashley came back because of so much rage that filled her body and she came back to cause chaos until her time is up. That's why her body was normal when she killed Aleisha..." Peach said. Everything was making more and more sense.

END DREAM SEQUENCE

(Note: Karina's death will count as a death because she was mentioned. So basically, anyone with a name will be mentioned in the death count.)

Miracle's HeadQuarters:

"Shut up, or else I will hit you in the face with a sledgehammer!" Zoey yelled. She was in another testing room with Sylvia. There were six people tied up to chairs in the testing room.

"No please!! Please don't give me any of that!" Izzy yelled. She was a crystal colored toad who was tied in with the five other people.

"I said shut up!!!! We're only doing this to find a cure for the outbreak you stupid moron! Your body might be the solution to find the cure with this..." Zoey said as she held up an injector medicine...thing.

"HAHAHAHA!!! I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help but laugh at that." Frank laughed. He was a Koopa with a sky blue shell.

"Don't make me hit you with the sledgehammer!" Zoey yelled.

"Zoey please calm down! Besides... I don't think you should find a cure anyway. I'm pretty sure a group will find a cure or end all this..." Sylvia said.

"Yes!! Please listen to her!" Kristen cried. She was a aqua colored noki.

"Haha!! Well, since you are basically the same species as me, you'll be tested last." Zoey responded with a laugh.

"Hey! I'm part of your species too!" Kent yelled. He was a orange colored Noki that looked like any male noki.

"Well, you're a guy so that doesn't count." Zoey replied with another laugh. "Now, you, come with me!" She grabbed Izzy hard by the hand and dragged her to the regular testing room.

"Grrr...I knew I shouldn't have followed with these people. I should've stayed at Shiver City and everything would've been alright!" Ross, a penguin, whispered to himself as he moved his hands around, trying to get free of the ropes.

"Koops...I just wish that you are okay..." Koopie Koo said to herself. "I knew I should've stayed with you. It was my fault that I decided to back home with my parents back in Koopa Village..."

"What the hell is that girl saying over there!? Is she chanting a spell to get us out!?" Frank whsipered.

"What? Um, she's clearly talking to herself. It's a natural habit." Kristen whispered back.

"Well, duh! But of course, I'd be talking to myself if I had something to think about..." Kent said back.

"Jeeze...once I get free I'm blowing this joint." Ross said, eyeing Sylvia who was looking down.

"Hey you!! Green shelled...noki girl!" Ross yelled.

"Wh-what!?" Sylvia stuttered.

"Do you like this job or place that you're in?" He asked.

"Erm...I'm not sure. Why?"

"Well, either way. You think you can get us out of here? We won't tell anyone about this."

"I...can't just do that. Besides, if I do that, Miracle would know and I would brainwashed to do his evil work!"

The others couldn't help but overhear the convo.

"But technically, aren't you already doing his evil work?" Kent asked.

"Well...yeah...but..." Sylvia replied hesitantly.

"So get us out of here then. You can come with us if you want." Kristen said also.

"Oh...what about your friend, Izzy? And what about my friend, Zoey?"

"She's not really our friend...just someone we met while trying to hide away from the chaos." Frank said.

Sylvia didn't know what to do. She didn't want to get brainwashed by Miracle or turned in to a zombie, but she wondered if that if she really wants to continue working for Miracle.

"Oh...I suppose I can free you. But...let me get that toad girl and you'll go. And...I guess I'm coming with you." Sylvia finally said.

"Yes!! Thank you so much!!" Kent cheered.

Koopie Koo smiled a bit, but she still wondered about Koops' safety.

"PLEASE!!!!! PLEASE LET ME GO!!! I WON'T TELL ANYBODY ABOUT THIS!!!" Izzy screamed.

Izzy was tied down on some sort of dissection table...or something like that.

"Holy crap, can you shut the hell up already?" Zoey said in frustration.

"I just wanna live!! I just want to be free!" Izzy cried.

"Oh my god...I'm never gonna get this done..." Zoey whispered as she rubbed her temples.

Sylvia came in.

"Zoey! Um...Miracle needs to talk to you for a second." Sylvia said, but it was obviously a lie.

"Really!? Oh my gosh! Um, take care of this brat for me, will ya?" She asked then ran off.

"Please...please let me go...don't hurt me." Izzy cried again.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to free you and the others. We're getting out of here." Sylvia responded.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Izzy cheered. All her tears quickly disappeared. Sylvia got her up.

"Wait here." She said. She went to a grill in the far corner of the room. (You know, a grill that cooks meat or stuff like that?)

She turned the temperature of the grill to 666, hoping it would cause a fire if it stayed on too long.

"Let's go!" She said as she ran with Izzy. She went back to the other room and untied everyone else.

"Yes!! Now we can get out of here!" Frank cheered. Koopie Koo got up but didn't cheer with everyone else. All she wanted to know was that if Koops was okay.

"Now, let's go. Time to blow this joint." Sylvia said with a smile. She ran out of the room with everyone else and in to a long hallway.

"Do you know where to go?" Kristen asked.

"I...I think so. I mean, I've only been around here twice." Sylvia replied. The door to the right of the hallway led to Miracle's main room. So she went the opposite. There were doors everywhere in the corridor.

"Miracle? You wanted to see me?" Zoey said as she entered his room.

"Huh? See you? I never asked such thing." Miracle replied.

"Well, Sylvia said you had to see me!"

"I never said such a thing to her either."

"Miracle!! Bad news!! Special forces around our area are coming to wipe out every zombie they see!" Lola quickly said.

"How is that bad news?"

"Well, by "wipeout" I mean that they will use bombs, nuclear wepons, missiles, anything you can think of!" Lola said again.

"WHAT!?" Miracle yelled. He couldn't believe it. "Please tell me this is a joke!"

"No it's not. They are coming in less than a half-hour!"

"Damnit!! They're gonna ruin my plans! Hmmm...Zoey! I can't believe I'm saying this to a minion but, watch over this place for me, will you?"

"Oh, y-yes! I will I will!" Zoey replied in excitement.

"Good now, stay here. There are monitors in every room and outside the place as well. And there are controls here just in case those bastards come in."

"Yes sir!" Zoey said.

"Now, Lola! Come with me! We shall destroy those soldiers and continue our plans."

"Right on it." Lola replied. The two briskly left the room.

"Yes!! This is so cool! I get to do anything I can now!" Zoey cheered. "Oh wait...but first..."

She left the room, went back in the testing room, and in to another room.

"i'm back...wait, where is everyone?" She asked herself as she stared at the empty chairs.

"Oh, this can't be good." She ran in to the grill or...dissection room and saw nobody as well.

"Sylvia? Where is she? Where is everybody!?" She yelled in more frustration.

Shiver Mountain:

The 8 villians were now at the entrance to Crystal Palace.

"What the heck is this mirror thing?" Pinker said as she saw her own reflection.

"It's clear crystal. Hence the name Crystal Palace." Nastasia answered.

The group went in to the palace only to find over a hundred Toads, Nokis, Koopas, Boos, Shy Guys, Penguins, Doogans, Goombas, Piantas, and whatever else kind of species live in the Mario universe.

"OH MY GOD IT'S THE ZOMBIES!!!" Shrieked a noki girl.

"No! It's people coming to rescue us!" Said a pianta.

"What? We're not here to rescue you! We didn't even plan on finding other people here anyway. How did all of you get here?" Jojora said.

"Well, you see, after the zombie outbreak, a lot of survivors from the Kingdom decided to hide in this palace because it's so high up in the mountains. Most of us have been here for over six hours." Explained a toad girl.

"Oh. Well, we're just here to go back to our...err...hideout. Y-yeah our hideout." Hammer Bro said.

"Ooh ooh ooh! Can you take us with you!" Begged a penguin.

"Yes, please! I even think a few of us are starting to get frostbite too!" A boo spoke up.

"Hmm, what should we do you guys? I mean, these people are gonna get in the way of everything." Blooper whispered.

"I have an idea. Let's just make them follow us for now and when we get to our HQ, we'll let them ride in our neon vehicles to a safe place, and when they get dropped off, they'll be right near a crowd of zombies!" Doopliss said with a snicker.

"Perfect! That's what we'll do!" Tiny said.

"Alright. We've decided to take you with us." Jojora spoke. Everyone in the room cheered.

"Yes! Thank you! You won't regret it!" Said a random goomba.

"Yeah yeah. Anyways, our hideout is away from this palace. So let's- wait what's that sound?" Blooper said. Everyone in the room heard lots of moan sounds and grunting noises outside.

"Oh no! It's the zombies!" Shrieked a doogan.

"Okay, everybody just stay quiet and- AHHHHH!!!!!" Pinker screamed as the entrance fiercely blew open, knocking her down.

And in came rushing the zombies.

"OH MY GOD!!! RUN!!!!" Screamed a girl koopa. The room was already filled with screams of fear.

The villians got up together and saw everybody screaming to get away from the zombies. You could barely hear a word what anyone was saying.

They saw a noki guy get knocked down and had his back chewed on. Ugh, they couldn't imagine the pain he's going through.

Luckily though, there was a door at the end of the room. Unluckily though, it was locked. Mostly everyone in the room crowded up over there to get out but it just wouldn't budge.

"Oh my god, I can totally get that door open!" Jojora said. She floated across the crowd.

"Hurry Jo- AHH!!!" Blooper yelled as he got knocked over by a zombie.

"GET OFF HIM!!!" Tiny yelled. Tiny pushed the zombie away, but on to a poor toad. The zombie was biting his neck like he enjoyed it.

"Oooops..." Tiny said to herself.

"Move aside! Move aside!" Jojora said. She got to the door and got out her wand. She waved her wand several times in the air, and pointed it at the door. It blew up.

"Yes! I did it! Now, OH!" Jojora yelled as she was getting almost ran over by the frightened crowd. Almost right next to her, a zombie got to a noki girl and bit the side of her neck and blood sprayed on Jojora.

"Ewwww!!!" Jojora shrieked. Nasty.

"Hurry! We need to get out now!" Hammer Bro said as the rest got to her. The group ran along with the hundreds of other survivors.

"How long is it till the end of this palace!?" Tiny yelled, trying to get her yell over the screams of the people.

"Like, another minute!" Pinker responded. The group had another close call when a penguin right next to them got pushed down and had the back of his neck getting ripped open.

The group tried to run even faster to stay up ahead of the zombies. They surely didn't want to get bitten, now did they?

"Gotta keep running, gotta keep running!" Said Doopliss quickly as a koopa girl right behind them was getting half of her arm torn off. Two zombies were trying to pull on her arm as hard as they could and they succeeded. Blooper couldn't help but look back.

"Oh my god, I think I'm gonna throw up!" Blooper yelled.

"Well, hold it in till we get out of here!" Tiny replied.

In only a few more seconds, everyone had reached the end of the palace. Unfortunately there was ANOTHER big door blocking the way out. People were screaming and banging on it, but it wouldn't work.

"Shoot! Jojora, use your wand again!" Pinker asked.

"Okay...but the people in front will likely get knocked over..." Jojora replied. She aimed her wand at the door, and it gave out a ball of light that zoomed across the room and at the door. The door exploded knocking everyone down, even the zombies.

"EVERYBODY OUT THE DOOR!!!!!!!!" Shy Guy yelled. His yell got way past the screams, but they all listened and got out. The villians briskly ran in front of half the crowd.

The zombies were still in the way back, so no more people died yet.

The humongous group got to a icy bridge that seemed to lead in to a hill.

"Over there!" Nasatasia yelled. She and the villians were in front of everyone else. They ran across the ice bridge, trying to be careful not to slip, and trying to be careful not to look down. Down below, was the mountain grounds, but it seemed incredibly low.

The villians made it across the ice bridge. They looked back for everyone else and they saw them panicking and starting to run across the bridge.

But suddenly, there was a loud crack and it came from the bridge. There was apparently too much weight from everybody running at once so the entire bridge collapsed. It made the villians jump in surprise.

The other people screamed to their deaths as they hundreds of feet below. They saw a goomba get impaled by a large ice pick that was poking out of the mountain. The peoples' screams echoed through the air. But soon, their screams got lower and lower as they were falling in the frosty air.

"Well...that's the end of that I guess..." Hammer Bro spoke.

"Meh, people in panic are usually hopeless anyway. Let's go." Doopliss said and the group ventured on.

Meanwhile:

The Mario Crew was still in the blimp, not far from Rogueport.

"Wow, who knew traveling in a blimp can be so boring." Ms Mowz said.

"Oh come on, we're being chased by zombies here!" Goombella said.

"Yeah, so don't say you're bored. If anything you should be incredibly tense." Toadette said.

"Did you guys know that zombies can't bite through leather?" Toad asked.

"Yeah. I think that was on the Zombie Survival Guide. In fact, I really wish we had the guide right now so we'd know what to do." Yoshi responded.

"Did you also know that it's easier to get bitten and spotted if you're in a large group of survivors? It's from the guide as well!" Toad also said.

Everyone paused. There was 27 of them in the blimp and that was incredibly large for a surviving group.

"Well, with a big group, it's easier to defend a location of some sort. So, it has its advantages and disadvantages." Iggy explained.

"Well, we're sticking together no matter what. We just need to find better shelter..." Mario said.

"And to get away from Ashley...HAHAHAH!!!! I mean really, who the heck believes that!?" Diddy laughed.

"Mario...you've got to admit, what Peach said about Ashley was kind of weird and rediculous. I mean really, a girl who came back to life from the dead to cause chaos and death?" Luigi said.

"Yeah...but Peach would never lie in this situation. I just gotta know what she's seeing in her dreams." Mario replied.

"Still can't believe Wendy and Bowser and Roy died..." Lemmy whispered.

"None of us can believe it. But, there's nothing we can do now unfortunately...unless there's a cure, but I doubt it." Morton responded.

"There could be a cure beneath all this mess. I'm willing to bet millions of people were preparing for Z-Day." Larry said.

"There's still hope. Someone might be working on a cure as we speak." Ludwig said.

"Yeah, but it could take months...possibly years to make." Morton replied.

"Unless of course...the zombies die from starvation." Iggy said.

"Hey...you're right! But of course, there's people being bitten by zombies as we speak. So, we'll be lucky if even a quarter of the zombies in the world die of starvation." Ludwig said.

"Oh!" Peach shrieked and jumped up.

"What is it? What is it!?" Said Mario in panic.

"Oh...nothing. I just...had a terrible dream. It was another one about Ashley. This time, she killed her own cousin. It was awful! And the weird thing is that...my dreams are happening exactly as we speak." Peach explained.

"Wow. Um...so I guess the only clues to figure this all out is in your dreams huh?" Mario asked.

"Correct." Peach answered.

"We're here you guys!" Parakarry yelled as everyone saw the blimp lowering on to the ground.

"We must hurry now and get on board the train." Kammy said.

"What? How are you so sure that the Excess Express train will work?" Bow asked.

"Um, hello! I can do magic!" Kammy answer while waving her wand.

"Of course. Now, I see that there is a massive group of zombies right outside the blimp door. So, the people who are armed get to go out first and try to make a path. The people who aren't armed, stay in here until we yell for you to come out." Mario explained.

Ms. Mowz, Parakarry, Mario, Luigi, Bow, Flurrie, Boo, Goombario, Dry Bones, Morton, Kammy, Iggy, and Ludwig got near the door, preparing for a gore-fest. (If you know what I mean) Most of the armed people had handguns, except for Morton, Ludwig, and Goombario, they had shotguns.

Yoshi, Birdo, Goombella, Koops, Kooper, Vivian, Peach, Toad, Toadette, Diddy, Sushi, and Dixie stayed near the back, hoping the zombies didn't get in too easily.

"Okay...one...two...three!!!" Mario yelled. He kicked the door open and in came running the zombies. Mario shot the first two down easily.

"Go go go!" Flurrie yelled as she and the armed people were beginning to go outside.

"Please be careful..." Larry whispered.

"TAKE THIS YOU ASSHOLES!!!" Ms Mowz yelled as she started shooting everywhere.

"This is so easy. I can't even die from these losers! haha!" Dry Bones laughed as he shot a toad girl right smack down in the forehead.

"Take this!" Parakarry yelled as he started shooting from the air.

"Noooo! Get off me!" Morton yelled as a toad zombie grabbed him by the shoulders. Suddenly, blood splattered on his face as the zombie got shot from Parakarry.

"AHHHH!!!!" Luigi screamed as he kicked a zombie right in the face.

Bow and Boo turned invisible and shot every zombie they saw. Simple as that.

"This is just too easy!" Flurrie cheered as she was shooting random zombies in the air with Parakarry.

"Made it!" Ludwig cheered as he was the first to make it to the train. He got in and panted and laughed. It was hard for him to go through the crowd, let alone not get bitten.

"You want some of this!?" Goombario yelled as he got nearer to the train. He shot the shotgun in to 3 zombie's head. Perfect shot.

"Oh yes! I made it!" Kammy cheered and went to the front of the train to start it.

"Woo...that was incredibly tough." Ms. Mowz said as she got on board along with Dry Bones.

Outside, the zombie crowd was clearing up a lot. Over half the zombies were gone.

"Hurry, hurry!" Goombario said to himself as he got on board with Iggy, and Luigi.

"Okay...we might be able to make it. GET OUT OF THE BLIMP!!!" Mario yelled. Everyone else heard this and ran outside.

"Oh my god, it's so bloody and disgusting out here!" Dixie complained.

"Yeah, well, you better get use to it." Birdo replied.

Bow and Boo made it in the train with ease with Mario. The zombies were paying full attention to the un-armed people.

"Oh! Those evil creeps better not lunge at me!" Kooper yelled with worry. The un-armed people got it in the train.

"Parakarry! We have to go now!" Flurrie warned. The two airborners briskly hovered their way to train. They got lower and lower and reached the train. Unfortunately, this was the perfect time for the zombies to attack. The zombies jumped and got ahold of Parakarry's feet and dropped him down.

"OH NO!!!!" Flurrie shrieked.

"HEEEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!" Parakarry screamed as a hoard of zombies were biting and chew on his chest area and neck. The pain hit Parakarry like a ton of spikes going in to his skin. Slowly. Very slowly.

Everybody else in the train couldn't help but look at the site of him getting eaten alive. They suddenly saw his intestines getting ripped out and chewed on.

"CLOSE IT!!!!" Flurrie screamed as she slammed the door shut. A wave of relief went over everybody.

"Oh...poor parakarry. He was so close to freaking making it!!! GAH!!!" Goombella yelled.

"Well, blame Ashley then....bwahahahahahha!!!!" Diddy laughed.

"Well...you guys gotta admit that Ashley story Peach told us was...well, rediculous, to be honest." Dry Bones said.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Dry Bones and Diddy. I think you're just having lucid nightmares." Yoshi said.

"Fine, whatever, I don't care..." Was all Peach replied and rolled her eyes.

"Sigh, anyways, the train is moving now, so all we have to do is wait." Said Mario.

"Where will our next destination be?" Morton asked.

"Poshley Heights...but I have a feeling that place may already be invaded. But after Poshley Heights is Neon Heights so we should be safe there." Mario answered.

"I wish..." Iggy whispered.

EOC.

Still got WAYYYYYYYYYY more chapters to do. Expect over 20 chapters with over 30 deaths from characters with a name in total with the fic so far.

Heroes: Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi Birdo Toadette Toad Dixie Diddy Dry Bones Boo Goombario Kooper Parakarry Bow Sushi Goombella Koops Flurrie Vivian Ms. Mowz Kammy Koopa Iggy Morton Lemmy Larry Ludwig Sylvia Izzy Koopie Koo Frank Kristen Kent Ross

Villians: Miracle Lola Nastasia Jojora Doopliss Pinker Tiny Shy Guy Hammer bro Blooper Zoey Ashley 


	12. Chapter 12

I need to stop being lazy... -_-.

Death List (Only Main Characters): Waluigi Lakilester Lakilulu Wario DK (????) Bobbery Daisy YoshiJr Watt Teehora Bombette Roy Bowser Wendy Karina Parakarry

Chapter 12

The 8 villians (Nastasia, Jojora, Doopliss, Tiny, Blooper, Hammer Bro, Pinker, and Shy Guy) had easily entered Chucklehuck Woods. They were also in the BeanBean Kingdom and weren't far away from their HQ.

"Are we freakin there yet!?" Pinker complained.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" Doopliss yelled.

"Will you shut up! You're gonna attract the zombies to us!" Jojora said.

"Well, if you don't like it, then you should of put a ring on it!" Hammer Bro said.

"What the french is that suppose to mean? I swear, I'm gonna slap all of you if I get a headache from this." Blooper said.

"Please keep your thoughts to yourself. I don't think any of us are keen on thinking about violence..." Doopliss added.

Suddenly, little creatures scattered all over the ground, in the same direction, right before them.

"EWWW!!! MICE!!!" Pinker shrieked.

"Ugh! That drama queen is gonna get us killed!" Blooper whispered, not even paying attention to the mice.

"What are they running from...?" Nastasia asked. They all looked back and saw "them".

"Sigh...here we go AGAIN!" Hammer bro said. The 8 ran for their lives, as fast as they could, stepping on mice on every step they took, but that didn't stop them. They eventually came to a small factory and entered it.

They room they got in, had boxes piled everywhere and a door at the other side of the room.

"Hey...I know this place! This is the factory where they create Chuckola Cola!" Pinker said.

"Seriously? Well, looks like we had some good luck..." Blooper said as he opened a box and found...dynamite?

"What the french?" Doopliss said as he looked in to the box. "Why are these here?"

"I don't know, but we're taking them. We need them badly." Tiny said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Somebody yelled in the room. They saw the person and it was a beanish Girl, from BeanBean town.

"Us? We're just here to hideout from the zombies!" Jojora exdplained.

"And what are YOU doing here? Where's your parents little girl?" Doopliss said.

"The name's Bubble and my dad and I decided to hide out here from the chaos and he went outside like ten minutes ago to check if it was clear. But wait...shouldn't he had come back by now?" Bubble said.

"Has it occured to you that your father was eaten alive by zombies and you may be next?" Hammer Bro asked.

"No...no way! That's awesome! I've never been killed before!" Bubble cheered.

"Yeah, well, good luck on surviving." Nastasia added.

"Thanks guys, you're the best!" Bubble said.

But suddenly, the door they came through smashed open and in came limping the zombies in great numbers.

"What do we do, WHAT DO WE DO!?" Pinker yelled in panic.

"We're getting out of here, that's what we're gonna do!" Jojora said. The group ran to the other door, tried to open, but it was shut tight.

"Ooh! I'll use my wand! Wait...oh...I think I dropped it back in the woods..." Jojora said.

"Of course! We always get the bad luck! It makes sense now!" Hammer Bro said.

The zombies had already crowded almost half of the room, and they were all getting closer by the minute.

"Screw this! I'm going in and beat them to death!" Blooper yelled. He ran over to the zombie crowd and went in. Right after that though, everyone saw Blooper getting chewed by a few zombies and one of them, actually ripped one of his "tentacles" off with ease.

"NOOOO!!!!" Tiny yelled. She ran over to where Blooper was being chewed on and she grabbed his remaining tentacles to pull him out of there.

"S-stop...please...let me go..." Blooper weakly said as he was coughing up blood.

"No! You're part of the...team!" Tiny yelled, suddenly, she accidentally ripped off two of his tentacles which made her fall down, right underneath every infected person she could see.

There was another scream that came from the crowd, but that was it.

"OH NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!" Pinker screamed at the sight of Blooper and Tiny being munched on. she began running in circles: literally.

"Tiny is an idiot! She deserved to be killed, it was too late to save Blooper anyways..." Doopliss said.

"Be quiet and find something that can get us out!" Nastasia said as she noticed a metal door that blended in with the wall, a feet away from everyone and had a number pad.

"Maybe this will lead to somewhere..." She whispered. She began typing in random numbers on the pad.

"That is not the passcode." It said.

"Screw your passcode!" She said and grabbed a plank from the floor and began jabbing the pad.

"OH MY GOD!!! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!!!" Bubble screamed.

"You're not even being attacked!" Doopliss yelled.

"Oh...I'm not? Well...that makes one of us." Bubble said, while looking over at the zombie crowd.

As Pinker continued running, one of the floorboards became really loose and she ran in to it, which kind of twisted her leg a bit, which caused pain. But more pain was soon to follow as a zombie caught her from falling, but it began biting on her neck violently.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEEEEAAAASE!!!" Pinker screamed as loud as she could. More and more of the infected began to join the feast of Pinker.

"Damnit! This is NOT getting us anywhere! We're all gonna get killed if we don't do something!" Jojora said.

Meanwhile, Nastasia somehow got the door open by the electric wires in the pad.

"Yes!" Nastasia cheered silently. As the door fully opened she saw, unsurprisingly, more zombies in the room, chewing on dead bodies.

"Um, I don't think so." Nastasia said as she slammed the door shut.

"Wait wait! I have an idea! Let's use the dynamite from the boxes and throw them in to the crowd! It's the perfect plan!" Hammer Bro said.

"Gee, you could've thought of that five minutes ago!" Bubble complained.

"Oh yeah, as if it's MY fault!" Hammer Bro said as he got out some of the dynamite.

By the way, you're probably wondering "Where is Shy Guy" or "How come Shy Guy never talks", well, he's sitting in the corner of the room, whimpering. Since Shy Guys never talk, I only let him talk when he REALLY needs to.

Hammer Bro got the small sized dynamite out but wait...how could they light it up? Oh wait, there were matches in the box, which would make sense cause you need fire to light up explosives...anyways, he lit it up and threw them in to the crowd.

"I hope every one of these things die." Doopliss whispered as he ducked down with the others.

There was a very loud sound of an explosion, and most of the zombies were knocked down from the impact and only a few got killed or burned. Many stuff was blown away also at a high speed.

"Did...it work?" Bubble said, uncovering her eyes from her hands.

"...No." Jojora replied unhappily. Every zombie she saw, got up with ease and continued to limp slowly over to the remaining group. She only saw 2 or 3 zombies ACTUALLY dead on the ground.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Nastasia screamed. "DOOPLISS IS...DEAD!!!"

"What!?" Hammer Bro shrieked. everyone looked over at Doopliss and he had a plank with a pointy tip impaled in to his chest.

"OH MY GOD!!" Bubble shrieked in tears.

"THAT'S IT!!!! WE'RE BLOWING UP THE DOOR!!!" Hammer Bro yelled.

"YOU COULDN'T THINK OF THAT EARLIER!?!?!?" Nastasia yelled in tears.

"WE WERE PANICKING, OKAY!?" Hammer Bro yelled in reply. He lit up another small piece of dynamite with ease and threw it near the door. The four hid behind a big pile of crates.

"Shy Guy! Get over here or you'll be killed!" Jojora yelled. Shy guy was only a few feet away from the door.

"When you see her, hold on a little longer, and you'll be safe." Shy Guy said in a quiet reply.

"What..." Was all Jojora said. The dynamite suddenly exploded, sending stuff flying everywhere and a wood plank actually impaled right in to a random zombie's eye. After a few seconds, the remaining four got out of their hiding spot and looked at the doorway, the door was gone and they could easily get in to the next hallway. They looked over where Shy Guy was, and only found his dead burning body, covered in debris.

"I just can't believe it...after all we've been through, already half of our team has been killed..." Hammer bro said.

"Well, we gave it our all and we can't stop now, no matter what." Nastasia said. They began to run towards the hallway but something else stopped them.

"YOU GUYS!!! HELP MEEEEE!!!" Jojora screamed. The three saw her getting pulled in to the zombie crowd. She was getting deeper and deeper in the crowd and she couldn't fly her way out because of so many zombies towering over her.

"JOJORA!!!" Nastasia cried. She could see Jojora in the very far back for a short amount of time, but she couldn't see her no more. It was too late to save her anyways.

"Come on! We need to go!" Hammer Bro yelled. The three ran in to the hallway, and in to a small room full of barrels, out of that room and in to another hallway that lead to the entrance of the place, and ahd a door that led to a basement. But the entrance was blocked by, you guessed it, zombies.

"Oh, this never ends does it?" Bubble asked.

"You JUST realized that it never ends being in a zombie infested world?" Nastasia asked.

"Well, I'm just a kid, ya know." Bubble replied.

"I'm going in!" Hammer Bro quickly said. He ran as fast as he could in to the second zombie crowd near the entrance.

"What is he doing!? Doesn't he know he'll get blood all over his clothes if he dies!?" Bubble said.

"I guess he just tried to save himself..." Said Nastasia in a depressed voice. Suddenly, the girls heard HB scream and they heard his guts being torn apart which made Bubble threw up in her mouth.

"That's it! I'm hiding in there!" Nastasia said briefly and went down in to the basement.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" Bubble said. Unfortunately, a zombie toad had grabbed her by the wrist and began to pull her in to share the feast with the others.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU SLIMY, DISGUSTING...WEASELS!!!" Bubble screamed. The toad bit in to her arm which made her scream in pain and let her guard down to get in the zombie crowd.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Bubble screamed very loudly as almost every part of her body was getting chewed on. And there was nothing she could do to stop the pain.

In the basement, Nastasia found some windows near the low ceiling that clearly led to a way out. But the grond was flooded with zombies.

"UGH!!! Why does...oh screw it! I'M GOING IN!!!" She yelled to herself. she ran in the crowd, only seconds later to find herself getting her neck bitten, her chest ripped open, slowly, and her fingers getting ripped off with ease.

"GOD HELP MEEEEE!!!" Nastasia screamed in pain. Sorry, Nastasia, nobody can help you now, not even God.

On The Excess Express Train, In The Lobby:

"Oh wow, I didn't know they made sweaters in size fat fuck!" Diddy yelled, insulting Birdo's sweater that she found on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?!?!?!?" Birdo screamed.

"DIDDY!!! I AM GOING TO SLAP YOU IF YOU DON'T CALM THE FUCK DOWN!!!" Dixie yelled.

"Well, I know somewhere you can slap..." Diddy said with a smirk.

"Eww! You're disgusting!!" Ms. Mowz commented.

"Hahaha! This is pure comedy!" Iggy said.

"I know, and I never thought something so depressing and scary such as a zombie virus can REALLY bring out peoples inner "crazy"." Morton added.

"What? Why would a zombie virus be depressing?" Lemmy asked.

"Probably because of how people these days would do anything to create destruction." Larry answered.

"For example: bowser. Our dad would do ANYTHING to destroy Mario and/or create his own kingdom." Ludwig added.

"Yet he always fails in doing that. Guess that proves how ignorant he is...or was..." Morton said.

"Now, tell me what the hell is wrong with you!? Why are you acting like this, you don't usually do stuff like that!" Said Dixie in a loud whisper.

"I'm fine, in fact I'm so fine, I trun myself on!" Diddy said with a giggle.

"Grrr! That's not funny!! You are gonna tell me what is wrong, RIGHT NOW!!!" Dixie demanded.

"Nope. Don't feel like it. Good night!" Diddy replied and instantly fell to the floor and went to sleep right away.

"Diddy...please tell me what's wrong...I gotta know..." Dixie whispered to herself.

"It's his dad's death." Kammy said.

"Oh! Oh...it's you...how do you know that?" She asked.

"Because, I've read somewhere that if you see your own siblings die right in front of you, it can make you lose self-control and make you go...well, insane." Kammy explained.

"Really? But, we didn't see DK die though, we only saw him running in to the crowd..." Dixie replied.

"Well it was close to it. Anyways, I can cure him if you want. You know, make him go back to normal."

"You'd do that? Seriously?"

"Sure. It will help the situation anyways."

"Okay...do it."

Kammy waved her wand in the air in circles and pointed it at Diddy's body and a blue ball if light flew out of the tip of her wand, in to his body.

"There. He'll return back to normal. The effect will wear off if you mention that DK is dead or somewhere along those lines."

"Cool! Thanks! But wait...why are you doing something good for me, if you're the bad guy who's working for Bowser?"

"You see, at the beginning of working for him, I liked it and all, and got what I wanted, but the years went by and it just got so old and unpleasant so I sometimes messed up his evil plans without him knowing it."

"Oh...I see. It's good that you did that. No wonder Bowser always fails in his evil plans!"

"So we all agree that we think this Ashley stuff is bull?" Goombario asked, sitting with Goombella, Koops, Kooper, Sushi, Bow, Flurrie, Vivian, and Ms. Mowz.

"Yep. Pretty much. I think she's just having nightmares and thinks that it's a message of some sort. Why does she think she's always "the chosen one" if you know what I mean?" Vivian asked.

"I agree, everything about Peach is as fake as Pamela Anderson's boobs." Sushi added.

"Well...not everything about Peach is fake. I only think the Ashley part is fake. It's probably hallucinations." Bow said.

"You guys need to do some research. There was a girl named Ashley about a few years ago who killed all of her classmates at her school and some teachers as well. She even burned her best friend alive as well. A few "lucky witnesses" said that she had supernatural powers and saw her floated off the ground." Goombella said with a shrug.

"Oh I think know of that story. She's dead though..." Flurrie said.

"Maybe she came back to life by being infected?" Koops asked.

"Impossible. A dead person can't come back to life as their respiratory system has no function whatsoever." Kooper explained.

"He's right. So either that's her ghost, or it's all fake." Vivian said.

"It IS fake. The zombie virus was probably an accident or a purposely made device for world destruction..." Sushi said.

"Device? Usually in zombie movies it's made by chemicals...and maybe blood too..." Goombario said.

"It's better off not knowing anyways." Flurrie said. Goombella gave her a suspicious look.

"Not knowing? It's better knowing so it doesn't happen again in the future!" Koops said with a shocked face.

"I know, but we're never gonna find the creator of this anyways so what's the point?" Flurrie replied.

"You seem to give up WAY too easily Flurrie...no offense." Kooper added.

"I know, and aren't YOU the one who is always determined and never gives up when it gets rough?" Bow asked.

"Yeah, but that was in the past. This is right now and is very overwhelming!" Flurrie answered dramatically.

"Right...whatever you say..." Goombella whispered in response.

"Dude, I'm telling you, we should just ditch this group and chill back at the kingdom! We're already dead so the zombies can't infect us!" Boo gestured.

"I don't know...the action here seems pretty tight. Plus, these guys have been my best friends ever...it just seems so wrong leaving them here." Dry Bones answered.

"But come on...the only thing we can die from is fire, well I can't die from it if I'm not invisible, but that's what will happen if these guys go ballistic on the zombies and use everything they can!" Boo gestured again.

"I'll think about it." Dry Bones answered.

"Okay, you have an hour, but if you don't decide, I'm leaving without you." Boo warned.

Meanwhile, Toadette was longingly staring at Yoshi for the longest time. Toad was in the bathroom so he didn't know what was going on.

"Are you in love with him?" Ludwig unnoticingly said which her jump.

"Oh! Um, no I'm not. I'm just...staring in to space...yeah." Toadette lied.

"Ha! It's okay, I understand, you are attracted to somebody else instead of your BF, it's completly normal." Ludwig said.

"I guess...Yoshi has always been my best guy friend other than Toad...and he's so nice and funny and...more attractive..." Toadette said, not knowing what she just said that out loud.

"What? You're in love with Yoshi?" Morton said, butting in the convo.

"No I'm not! I just said that he was my best friend...that's all." Toadette lied again.

"Nuh uh! You said he seemed attractive to you and attractiveness ALWAYS equals with a crush." Ludwig corrected.

"Toadette, I can't believe you're in love with another guy! How unfaithful of you!" Iggy said, bumping in as well.

"NO!! And I NEVER said that too, Ludwig! I only said I LIKED him as a friend! Can't you get that through your head?"

"Who do ya think you're kidding Toadette? You're trying to hide it, but we can see right through ya." Morton said.

"No chance, no way." Toadette said with a pout.

"Why deny it, please tell me." Iggy asked a little TOO nicely.

"Well, it felt so good when I started out with Toad, and I still have that feeling, okay?"

"You need to get a grip girl, or you'll be crying your heart out." Ludwig said with a smirk.

"It's too cliche, okay!?" Toadette said, almost in a yelling voice.

"Well, you keep on denying on how you're feeling. We saw ya saring at him for minutes on end. Face it like a mature person." Morton stated.

"You're way off base! I won't say it, and I know it's not true!"

"Give up, or give in, check that dino, you're in love!" Iggy said in a romatic voice which kinda freaked out Morton and Ludwig.

"Get off my case!! I'm not in love!!" Toadette yelled, having an angry face, but blushing at the same time.

"Don't be mad, it's okay that you're in love all over again." Ludwig said. Toadette wanted to slap all three of them, but instead she looked back at Yoshi.

"Is this for real?" She thought.

"Mario, I need to sleep, this is the ONLY way to find out how to defeat Ashley and stop the infection!" Peach begged.

"I don't know, what if you get physically hurt somehow? I can't even bear seeing you get beaten up violently by some witch!" Mario replied.

"Please. I'm gonna do this whether you like it or not." Peach stated. Then she finally laid on the ground and went to sleep.

"Oh...I'm just looking out for your safety, Peach." Mario whispered as he looked over at Luigi, sitting in a corner, with his head down.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom:

"God, I am sorry for the sins I have committed and I know that have pleaded for an apology many times, but I can't help what I feel and I would like it if you would help me get rid of these "tensions" I have all the time right now." Toad prayed.

"Sigh...my family is probably dead right now. N-no! I can't think of such thoughts! I wan them to be okay, and safe and with other people that can help them. Nothing else!" He said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Ugh, I hate it when people say I'm ugly. Well that just makes them even more ugly than me for bringing down somebody just because of their looks!"

Suddenly, there was a squeak noise. It sounded like a rat! It was a rat anyways, he saw it on the floor, moving its head about.

"OH MY GOD!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!" Toad screamed like a little girl and jumped on the counter sink, but then realized, it was WAY smaller than him.

"Oh wait...that thing can't hurt me! Haha...come here little fella!" Toad playfully said as kneeled to the ground, but when the rat ran full speed directly at him, he realized that was no ordinary rat. Its eyes were blood red.

SPLAT! The rat got squashed with ease by Toad's foot.

"Ewww! I got its guts all over my shoe!" Toad shrieked. Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Is everything alright!? I thought I heard a scream!" Ms Mowz panickly said.

"No, I'm fine. It was just a rat...that was infected." Toad added. Mowz looked down at the bloody mess at what once was a rat.

"Disgusting! Atleast we know the virus can infect animals too..." Mowz added.

"I guess you're ri- OHHAAHHHH!!!" Toad screamed as a zombie unexpectedly crashed out of the mirror and grabbed on to Toad with ease.

"OH SNAP!!!" Ms. Mowz shrieked as she grabbed a shard glass from the crash.

"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!!!" Toad screamed as his neck was being bitten on violently.

"TAKE THIS YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Mowz screamed as she stabbed the zombie in the head, but the zombie reacted quickly smacked Mowz right in the face. The zombie dragged Toad in to the "tunnel" that was behind the mirror.

"Oh no...please, you can't take Toad..." Mowz said in an almost crying voice. She went up to the "tunnel" only to find darkness.

"I have to warn the others!" She said in a panic. But unfortunately, she was grabbed by that same zombie and easily dragged her in to the "tunnel".

"OH NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" She screamed as all she saw was blackness around, and only felt the pain in the side of her neck.

"I could've sworn I heard a sound come from here!" Yoshi yelled as he ran to the bathroom. Everyone except Peach and Diddy followed him there.

"And that doesn't mean there was the sound of a zombie, people! ...Right?" Sushi said.

Everyone got to the bathroom and saw a shattered open mirror with some sort of passage, and blood on the floor.

"Wait...Toad was in here...no, please tell me he is still alive..." Toadette said, with tears almost falling from her eyes.

Suddenly, 3 zombies jumped out of the passage and ran toward the group.

"OH FUCK!!!" Larry yelled and slammed the door shut. The 3 zombies were banging on the door violently to get their "meals".

"That was freakin Toad and Ms Mowz in there!!!" Toadette yelled and she slumped to the floor, crying.

"Toadette...I am so sorry..." Birdo said in comfort.

"Shit, I knew we were gonna be in trouble on here as well. Why can't these pathetic excuses of undead corpses leave us the hell alone!?" Lemmy yelled.

"They won't leave us alone. They know where fresh blood is, they can even smell it, okay? Nowhere is safe..." Bow said.

"Well, there has to be at least one place where its safe. Come on, we need to go back in the lobby and prepare ourselves for anything else that could happen." Mario suggested.

"Just...leave me here, please. I'm too weak to carry on...and the memory of my boyfriend dying and seeing him as a zombie will haunt me forever..." Toadette sobbed.

"Come on Toadette we need you here. I'm sure there is one thing that can help us you can use." Yoshi said. Toadette stared at Yoshi for a few seconds, but it seemed to be longest time to her.

"Okay...I'll stick with you guys..." Toadette finally answered. The group went back to the lobby, trying to forget seeing Toad and Mowz as zombies.

EOC.

I'll try update more...I'm just being TOO lazy, but I think I'm getting my game back up.

Heroes: Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi Birdo Toadette Dixie Diddy Dry Bones Boo Goombario Kooper Parakarry Bow Sushi Goombella Koops Flurrie Vivian Kammy Koopa Iggy Morton Lemmy Larry Ludwig Sylvia Izzy Koopie Koo Frank Kristen Kent Ross

Villians: Miracle Lola Zoey Ashley 


End file.
